Nuevos Vecinos
by RCurrent
Summary: Luego de mudarse a Royal Woods, una modesta Famila iniciará una relación de amistad con Los Louds, aunque también tienen los suyo, especialmente el menor de ellos, el cual comenzará una gran amistad con Lincoln, sus amigos, y algunas de sus hermanas. (Hiatus)
1. Prólogo, Parte 1

**Nuevos Vecinos**

 _Por RCurrent_

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a una nueva historia de parte de su Servidor, RCurrent, titulada Nuevo Vecino, si, si, tengo otros trabajos en la mesa, pero en estos momentos, respecto a algunos de ellos aclaro que estoy sufriendo un bloqueo creativo en estos momentos, además de que se me ocurrió hacer una historia centrada en mi OC, junto a su convivencia junto a los Louds, tengo ganas de desarrollarlo un poco más, así que les presento esta historia de as vivencias de Lincoln con su nuevo amigo. Tendré esta historia a la mano mientras se me vuelve a prender el foco con las otras que tengo en desarrollo._

Sin más que decir, VAMOS ALLÁ.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana es Lunes, En la carretera que conducía a Royal Woods, con su cartel de bienvenido, era visto por un Toyota Azul que estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad, siguiendo un camión de mudanzas en frente de el, dentro del vehículo, iban una mujer junto a sus 3 hijos, los 2 mayores, claramente eran Gemelos.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-Preguntó uno de los mayores.

-No mucho.-Dijo la madre.-Miren, ahí está el cartel que da la entrada a la ciudad, no falta mucho.

-Supongo que ya tienes matriculado a nuestro hermano en la escuela local ¿Cierto?-Preguntó el Otro.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo La madre para luego dirigirse al menor.-Hijo, se que es un cambio abrupto, especialmente para ti, pero hay cambios que no tienen nada de malo, eso le da personalidad al mundo en que vivimos, así tiene que ser.

-Lo sé, madre.-Dijo Amablemente, pero con nostalgia.-Pero creo que voy a extrañar Filadelfia un poco. Bueno, sabes por que.

-No te preocupes, Hermano.-Dijo nuevamente uno de los 2 gemelos.-seguramente aquí harás nuevos amigos, tu siempre sabes como agradarle a la gente.

-Estamos seguros de que encajarás a la perfección.-Añadió el otro, Ganándose una sonrisa de confianza de parte del menor.

* * *

En la casa Loud, un par de horas más tarde, los hermanos se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela, como costumbre en inicio de clases en Marzo, aunque en este caso, había algo en particular, Pues Los padres ahora mismo estaban charlando respecto al comportamiento de una de sus hijas luego que el resto de sus hermanos les contaran todo.

-¿¡Que?!

-Oíste Jovencita.-Dijo Rita.-Hasta que dejes esa conducta competitiva de exceso, junto a tus supersticiones, no entrenaras o irás a participar en equipos, ya tuvimos suficiente con el hecho de que hiciéramos que tu hermano durmiera afuera solo porque necesitaba tiempo para si mismo.

-¡Pero no es justo!-Protestó Lynn, la cual también se sentía mal luego que su madre se lo recordara.

-No queremos oir más de ti.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ahora solo saldrás a caminar o a hacer otras actividades menos deportivas hasta que dejes de lado esa conducta y mejores tu temperamento, ¡pudiste haberle roto el cuello a alguien por enfurecerte de esa forma!-Agregó molesto.

-(Gruñido), Esta bien.

-Muy bien.-Concluyo Rita.-Si Todos ya están Listos, vayan a la van, nosotros iremos luego que se acomoden.

Los 10 hermanos fueron a la van con sus respectivas cosas, excepto Lynn, la cual tuvo que simplemente llevar sus cuadernos y lápices, luego de que sus hermanos trataran en vano de enseñarle una lección, procedieron a decirle a sus padres sus quejas respecto a su conducta excesivamente competitiva, alegando de que no podía convertirlo todo en deporte, así que no podría participar en dichas actividades hasta que mejorara su conducta, así que durante las clases, el profesor de educación física fue notificado de que Lynn no entrenará durante un tiempo debido a su conducta, que no era ajena para el matriculado, por lo cual Lynn, a pesar de que aún pudiera participar en la asignatura, no podría estar en ningún equipo que represente a la escuela, ya sea oficial o no.

Mientras Vanzilla iba rumbo a la escuela, estando a unas 6 casas de la suya, Lynn pudo notar a un auto azul Toyota, junto a un camión de mudanzas por casualidad, la casa en cuestión era bastante grande, era un poco más grande en cuanto a largo de la casa Loud, pero solo tenía 1 piso, el tejado era naranjo y las paredes eran azules, habían 2 ventanas a cada lado de la puerta principal, junto a un jardín frontal que tenía un cerezo.

No pudo ver mucho ya que no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

* * *

Luego de que todos fueran a sus respectivos salones, Lynn fue al gimnasio en compañía de sus compañeros, pues a pesar de que no podría entrar en ningún equipo hasta nuevo aviso, aún tendría que recibir nota por su participación en clase, por lo cual aún podía y debía participar en clases.

Mientras la clase esperaba al entrenador en el gimnasio, ya que el había ido a buscar pelotas de baloncesto, Lynn aprovechó y charló un poco con su amiga Margo.

-¿Así que no vas a estar en ninguno de los equipos este año?-Preguntó Margo, sorprendida al escuchar lo que la deportista le había contado.

-Así es.-Dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz.-Voy a tener que estar fuera hasta que "mejore mi conducta".-Dijo imitando la voz de su madre.-Esto es una porquería.

-No se, creo que tu te lo buscaste por no pensar en lo que piensan los demás.-Comentó.

-Oye, ¿quien te dijo que debías decirme como comportarme?-Dijo molesta, Aún más.

-Tranquila, yo solo decía.

Mientras Lynn se calmaba, el entrenador ya había traído las pelotas de Baloncesto, el entrenador pidió a todos los alumnos que se reunieran pues había algo importante al parecer que tenía que decir.

-Niños, vamos a tener una competencia con 5 ciudades vecinas este año en el ámbito de Baloncesto, así que quienes mejor estén preparados, serán los que podrán entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, eso si, necesitamos personas fuertes, y que no estén con enfermedades que puedan obstaculizar demasiado, o que estén vetados.-Dijo esto último mirando a Lynn.-A propósito, Hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero en nuestra clase, venga, joven, dinos acerca de ti.

El entrenador pidió que el chico mencionado, que había traído con el las pelotas de Baloncesto, en ese momento estaba vestido para educación física como el resto, pero se trataba de un chico afroamericano, pero con manchas blancas en sus manos, dedos específicamente, brazos y cuello, de cabello rapado y ojos castaños. Mostrando una sonrisa de ser alguien que le gusta estar con la gente.

-Hola, Soy Douglas Tshibala Voma Jonhson, o simplemente Douglas Jonhson o solo Douglas, de 12 años, mi familia se mudó a Royal woods desde Filadelfia, donde nací, llegamos esta mañana y ya me había matriculado aquí mi mamá, por ahora es todo.

Después de eso, el entrenador acomodó a la clase en 2 grupos de 7 personas, tanto chicos como chicas, estando Lynn y Margo en compañía de otros 5 chicos, mientras que en el otro estaba Douglas y otros 6 chicos más, El entrenador aclaró que debían ser un total de 15 puntos, Tocó el silbato y lanzó la pelota, Al principió el equipo de Lynn estaba alcanzando ya 5 puntos en casi 1 minuto, especialmente por la capacidad deportiva de la chica.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de marcar nuevamente, el lanzamiento fue interceptado por el chico nuevo, cuyo equipo había marcado 3 punto solamente, se movió rápidamente por la cancha, haciendo pase a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo y luego de recibir un pase, saltó con el balón en la mano y encestó agarrándose de la cesta enemiga o bien llamado Mate, cosa que volvió a repetir luego de que el baló pasara nuevamente a sus manos luego de que otro compañero de su equipo evitara otro anote del equipo de Lynn, Douglas Rápidamente hizo que su equipo llegara fácilmente a los 14 puntos.

Lynn estaba boquiabierta, solo para reincorporarse, no iba a dejar que anotara otro punto más, le quitó el balón a uno del equipo contrario, estando a punto de anotar, cuando el chico afro le quitó el balón mientras corría, la chica apretó los dientes y comenzó a perseguirlo estando corriendo, cuando Douglas llegó a un par de metros del cesto contrario, luego de evitar a los demás del equipo contrario y dar un par de pases, los de su equipo ya les agradó Douglas luego de anotar en conjunto casi todos los puntos, luego de que una chica de su equipo le pasara el balón, Dio un salto mayor que los que había dado antes.

-Es hora del _Maalum.-_ Fue lo que dijo antes de saltar, casi siendo atrapado por Lynn.

En el aire se dio vuelta dando la espalda al cesto contrario, dio un giro en cámara lenta y de espaldas, hizo su tercer Mate, derrotando al equipo contrario. El entrenador caracterizó el esfuerzo de los 2 equipos, el De Douglas alagó al mencionado, comenzaron a preguntarle varias cosas, de como había aprendido a jugar así, si tenía un pariente famoso en el baloncesto, o incluso si era radiactivo, el solo rió y respondió que le gustaba mucho el Baloncesto, los del equipo contrario también comenzaron a adularlo, pidiéndole que jugara con ellos más adelante.

Sin embargo, de entre todos, ellos, Una castaña con cola de caballo estaba incrédula ante lo que pasó, ella siempre era la que anotaba, era ella siempre la que ganaba, era la que siempre era escogida para dirigir un equipo por sus habilidades deportivas, era la que siempre daba la victoria.

Sin embargo, la habían castigado por su ansiedad competitiva desmedida, por culpar a su hermano menor de una tonta superstición, Sumado a las golpizas que le dio, no podía participar en los equipos de forma oficial hasta que mejorara su conducta, y para colmo, un recién llegado había demostrado su increíble talento deportivo en el baloncesto, anotando 15 a 5 puntos contra ella, la cual habría anotado ya 15 puntos de no ser por el, sumado a su habilidad de trabajo en equipo con el resto de los compañeros, simplemente, la había humillado, De rodillas estaba incrédula ante lo que había acontecido.

Llegó su hora de conocer la derrota.

-¿Lynn?-Preguntó Margo.-¿Todo está bien?

-¿¡Yo...Acabo de...PERDER!?

* * *

Durante el recreo, Lincoln y Clyde estaban hablando de las historietas de Ace Savvy así como Clyde comentándole de un baño que le dio a su gata Cleopatra que acabó con con el rostro del chico completamente arañado.

-Creo que deberías comprarle vacunas contra la rabia a Cleopatra.-Comentó Lincoln.

-Si, he considerado esa opción, pero mis padres últimamente han estado muy ocupados.-Respondió el chico.

-Bueno, algo habrá que hacer.-Dijo Lincoln.-Sabes Clyde, vi a Lynn, no estaba nada bien, estaba quejándose y pateando el suelo, estuve a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando golpeó a otro chico en la cara, así que el inspector la citó a la oficina...De nuevo.

-¿Supiste de que trataba?

-Margo la estaba acompañando, dijo que estaban jugando baloncesto como actividad, y fue derrotada por un chico que jugó mejor que ella, debían anotar 15 puntos en total, el equipo de Lynn al principio iba anotando 6 puntos sin problema, pero después uno de los chicos del equipo contrario comenzó a jugar bastante bien, anotando todos los puntos sin que el equipo de Lynn pudiera anotar ninguno después de eso.

-Vaya, eso debe ser humillante.-Comentó Clyde.

-Y que lo digas, ni yo pensé que alguien jugara tan bien, o hasta incluso mejor que Lynn.

Fueron las palabras de Lincoln antes de chocar accidentalmente con otro que era solamente un año mayor que los 2, igual que Clyde, era afroamericano, pero de cabello rapado, sin lentes y con manchas blancas en sus brazos, dedos y cuello, en esos momentos estaba guardando ropa de educación física en su casillero, ahora vestía con una camisa sin mangas color dorado, unos shorts verde lima, calcetines también dorados y unas zapatillas gris claro.

-Wow, ten más cuidado.-Dijo el chico, pero con un tono lejos de molestarse.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Lincoln.-Eh, no recuerdo verte aquí.-Comentó.

-No en realidad.-Respondió.-Me mude a Royal Woods con mi madre y hermanos, llegué aquí esta mañana.

-¿Por que tienes esas manchas blancas en tu piel?-Preguntó un intrigado Clyde.

-Ah, si, es que tengo Vitiligo.-Comentó.-Bueno, debo decir que fue un gran día en esta ciudad, además que mejor forma de empezar con el deporte que mas te gusta, El baloncesto.

-¿Te gusta el Baloncesto?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Claro, en Filadelfia jugaba mucho con mis amigos, además empezamos con el baloncesto como primera asignatura, ganamos 15 a 6.

-Espera.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Una del equipo contrario con la que jugaste usaba cola de caballo y tenía pecas de casualidad?

-Si, ¿por que?

-Uh, esa era mi hermana Lynn.

-Vaya, los demás dijeron que acababa de vencer a la mejor deportista de la escuela en mi primer día, mencionaron su nombre, dijeron que era la mejor carta de la mano, y que yo demostré ser alguien mejor, hasta que podría ser la nueva promesa, según el entrenador.-Comentó.-Solo espero no haberla humillado duramente.

-Bueno.-Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.-Creo que hasta le enseñaste una Lección.

-Oigan, si quieren, vamos a un lugar donde sentarnos y conversamos de forma más relajada.-Comentó, cosa que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.-A propósito, Me llamo Douglas Jonhson.

-Un placer, Yo soy Lincoln, y el es Clyde.-Dijo Presentándose.

con la premisa, los 3 fueron a sentarse para charlar de forma más acomodada.

* * *

 _Inicié esta historia como seguimiento a los sucesos de Lynn'er Takes All, además estoy planeado desarrollar más a mi OC, espero que les guste esta historia._

 _En estos momentos estoy algo bloqueado, así que usaré esta historia como un pequeño pasatiempo, Contará solo con 15 o 10 Capítulos sin alargarla tanto mientras vuelvo a inspirarme, Ojalá les guste._

 _A propósito, como los Louds están basados en conejos, Decidí que los Jonhson estuvieran basados también en animales, en este caso, Bonobos o chimpancés Pigmeos._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	2. Prólogo, Parte 2

_Me alegro de verte, Sean Bienvenidos a una segunda parte de Nuevos Vecinos, en lo personal, creo que no me salió muy bien la premisa, pero espero mejorar más adelante, y espero y creo que esta historia no me va a bloquear como otras que tengo en la mesa, aquí veremos un poco más De Lincoln, Clyde y Douglas, espero que lo disfruten._

 _Recordatorio:_ _Esta historia será un pequeño pasatiempo mientras me recupero del bloqueo que sufro, ya que las otras historias que tengo, reitero, me bloquean un poco._

* * *

Lincoln, Clyde y Douglas se sentaron en unas mesas del patio trasero de la escuela, mientras, se sentaban, Lincoln y Clyde oyeron la historia de Douglas y que le traía a la ciudad, explicó que su madre, era abogada y que decidió trasladarse a Roya Woods para tener un nuevo enfoque, además de que vivía en casa con su Madre, que era viuda, su padre había fallecido cuando Douglas tenía 3 años por una insuficiencia cardíaca, además que en casa tenía 2 hermanos mayores que eran gemelos.

Luego de eso, Clyde procedió a contarle su vivencia con sus padres, y como el y Lincoln eran como Hermanos, este último finalizó con su vivencia y que en casa tenía a sus 10 Hermanas.

-Vaya, Eso si es sorprendente.-Dijo Douglas.-Son realmente una gran familia.

-Es lo que siempre digo.-Dijo Lincoln.-Por cierto, mi casa es en la avenida Franklin, ¿y tu?

-creo haber visto tu casa cuando llegamos, solo avanza unas cuantas casas a la derecha y encontrarás mi casa.-Comentó Douglas.

Luego tocaron el timbre, y los muchachos decidieron volver a sus salones, Las clases siguieron, Lincoln y Clyde por su parte comenzaron con una tarea de construir en equipo un sistema de cableado eléctrico de forma casera para la próxima semana, así que acordaron ir a la casa de Clyde para ponerse manos a la obra.

Douglas por su parte le iba bastante bien, su expresión sonriente, junto a su impresionante talento para el baloncesto acabaron volviéndolo un chico popular en sus salón de clases en un santiamén, mientras esperaban al profesor, todos los compañeros se reunían alrededor de el haciéndole preguntas y diciéndole cosas.

 _-¿Donde aprendiste a jugar tan bien?_

 _-Jugaste increíble!_

 _-¿Entrenabas duro en Filadelfia?_

 _-Tenías un equipo._

 _-¿Estabas en el equipo escolar de tu zona?_

 _-Que simpático eres._

Se sentía alagado por la forma en que sus compañeros lo admiraban, aunque también un poco asfixiado, eran muchas preguntas que responder, pero el simplemente comentó que le gusta mucho el baloncesto, además de que de pequeño lo jugaba con sus hermanos mayores, además de aprender a ser alguien educado y amable al dirigirse a la gente, sin duda todos querían conocer al recién llegado Douglas.

Pero no todos opinaban igual, Lynn no era una buena perdedora, además de que miraba con una mirada acusadora a Douglas mientras el estaba ocupado tratando se salir de tantos comentarios de los demás, Margo estaba acompañando a Lynn, pero no le inspiraba mucha confianza la forma en que ella miraba al Chico con Vitiligo.

-Uh...¿Lynn?-Preguntó Margo.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es increíble que solo por ser un recién llegado, puede robarse todo el crédito.-Dijo Molesta.-Nadie me derrota en su primer partido contra mi y se sale con la suya ¡ahorita va a ver!

-Lynn, No.-Dijo Margo tomando su mano.-Recuerda que ya tienes advertencia por romperle la cara a 3 chicos, una más y te expulsarán del equipo.-Además recuerda que me dijiste que tus padres te castigaron hasta que arregles tu temperamento.

Lynn gruñó y se soltó, tenía razones suficientes para que no fuera a romperle los dientes al afroamericano, su maestro le advirtió que si volvía a meterse en problemas, la expulsaría del equipo, además de recordar que por la razón relacionada, sus padres la castigaron hasta que arreglara su conducta.

Decidió guardarse los puños y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

* * *

Las clases estaban terminando y Douglas ya se había vuelto un chico popular en par de segundos, pero a el simplemente le interesaba divertirse en el deporte que más le gustaba, durante el almuerzo había acordado reunirse con Lincoln para decirle donde estaba su casa, además aprovecharon el almuerzo para conocerse mejor.

Fue caminando Tranquilamente a la entrada, cuando vio a Clyde siendo Rodeado por los que serían Chandler y sus compinches, su expresión hizo entender a Douglas que no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, cuatro Ojos.-Dijo.-¿Donde está Larry?

-Es Lincoln.-Defendió Clyde.-Y no, no soy de los que traicionan a sus amigos, Para mi fue muy justo que te diera una lección, solo por ser hombre y tener 10 hermanas, no significa que sea un débil inútil.-Dijo.-Y tampoco un cobarde como tu.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los 2 amigos de Chandler lo tomaran para inmovilizarlo al tomarlo por los brazos.

-Pues yo no soy un malparido sin madre.

-¡Oye!-Gritó Douglas.-Déjalo en paz.

-No te metas nuevo.-Gruñó Chandler para luego voltear a Clyde y propinarle un puñetazo, pero fue detenido por Douglas quien tomó su brazo y lo arrojó al suelo.

Los otros soltaron a Clyde y fueron a por Douglas, El más grande intentó usar su gruesa complexión para intentar aplastarlo, pero este se deslizó por debajo y le propino un golpe en la entrepierna lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a dormir, el otro intentó golpearlo furiosamente pero Douglas respondió con golpes de Kickboxing sin darle oportunidad, por fortuna no había nadie ahí, así que Douglas tomó la mano de Clyde y salieron huyendo.

Luego de correr una calle.

-Uf, gracias Douglas.-Dijo Clyde, cansado, pero sorprendido.-Eso fue increíble, solo espera que Lincoln sepa.

-Venga, tu también eres mi amigo, los amigos se cuidan mutuamente.-Dijo Douglas.-A propósito, ¿por que ese chico quería golpearte?

-Bueno, en realidad quería golpear a Lincoln, pues este le dio una fuerte golpiza hace una semana luego de que este le robara el dinero de almuerzo a sus hermanas menores, Lola y Lana, así que al no encontrarlo, fueron a mi, resulta que Lincoln se fue más temprano.-Dijo Clyde.

-Creo que Lo mejor sería que el director se entere de esto.-Respondió.-En fin, espero que estés bien, Clyde, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.-Se despidió.

- _Nada mal para un primer día.-_ Pensó mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.- _Pero estoy seguro de que, mientras no tenga problemas con nadie, podré manejar esto._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud, Lincoln ya había regresado, además escuchó a las gemelas y a Lucy comentar acerca de un chico que había llegado ese día a la clase de Lynn y que se volvió muy popular, el albino supo inmediatamente de quien estaban hablando.

-Y además mostró lo bien que jugaba en los recreos.-Dijo Lana.

-Debe ser el hijo de un deportista famoso, eso seguro.-Dijo Lola.

-Eh, ¿Se refieren a Douglas, verdad?-Lincoln se unió a la charla.

-¿Ya lo conociste, hermano?-Preguntó Luna.

-Si, nos topamos con el Clyde y yo cuando caminábamos por los pasillos, luego fuimos afuera donde nos sentamos y hablamos un rato, además me dijo que sorprendió a todos con su jugada que hizo en el gimnasio, al menos es lo que me contó un amigo.

-Oí que está en la misma clase de Lynn.-Dijo Lola.

Al oír eso, todos recordaron lo que podría pasar con ella, sabían que no era una buena perdedora y además de los problemas con las peleas que si bien, no eran habituales, eran algo muy serio que los padres tuvieron que discutir con su hija deportista, y además, ahora que la habían castigado hasta que mejorara su conducta, pero con una derrota así, sería aún más difícil.

-Oigan, ¿y si es el mismo que venció a Lynn?-Comentó Luan.-Si, escuché que la venció, 6 a 15 puntos en menos de 5 minutos.

-Creo que dormiré esta vez en la ventilación.-Dijo Lucy con pesar, ni ella quería estar cerca de Lynn sabiendo los resultados de dicha experiencia.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un portazo de la puerta principal seguido de un gruñido largo, para luego mostrar a una castaña estrellando su cabeza contra el sofá, echando humo.

-Estúpido Douglas, cree que puede robarse el crédito así nada más.-Dijo furiosa sacando su cabeza del sofá.-¿Crees que sonriendole a todo el mundo te vuelves el mejor? ¡No! Solo espera a que compitamos de nuevo y verás como te voy a...

-Lynn Junior.-Dijo una severa voz masculina. El señor Lynn había escuchado todo por casualidad, incluida la charla de los hermanos acerca de ese chico, haciendo que la deportista detuviera su ira volteando a ver a su padre, poniendo una expresión de nerviosismo.-Nada de intentar pelearte con ese chico, además recuerda que estás castigada por tu sentido competitivo desmedido.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamó.-¡No puedes hacerme esto! Yo...

-Suficiente.-Dijo Rita esta vez.

-¡Pero...!

-Nada de peros, jovencita.-Dijo Rita.-Ve a tu habitación y piensa en todo lo que haz hecho, y nada de gruñidos ni hornos daneses, en especial contra Lincoln, o nosotros lo sabemos y ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

Lynn solo pudo limitarse a hacer un puchero y se fue a su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Cielos, No puedo creer que sea tan testaruda.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ahora veo lo que tienes que soportar, hijo.-Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.-Después del incidente...

-Esta bien papá.-Dijo Lincoln con pesar al tener que recordar.-Solo...Solo olvidemos eso, pasemos de página de una buena vez.

Ante esto, todos estaban de acuerdo, así que decidieron volver a sus asuntos mientras esperaban a que Lynn se relajara un poco.

* * *

-Estúpido Negrito manchado, No creas que con el castigo vas a salirte con la tuya, nadie me gana a mi, ¡Yo soy la número 1!, yo!, ¡Yo! ¡YO!-Decía mientras estaba sentada en su cama, apretando los puños y miró a la ventana con furia.

-Solo espera hasta mañana...Ahí me las vas a pagar.

-Lynn.-llamó su madre con severidad.-Te estoy oyendo.

-Aaaahh...-Se quejó y se tiró a la cama, frustrada.

* * *

 _Aquí terminamos con el prólogo, ahora voy a iniciar con los 10 capítulos que tengo planeado, esperaba terminar esto para poder hacer el siguiente capítulo que ya tengo planificado, también después haré uno que continué el prólogo, pues Lynn, con esa actitud, no se espera nada bueno que vaya a salir, ¿Será que Douglas tendrá que vérselas con ella? ¿Lincoln podrá hacer algo al respecto? ¿Que sucederá si sale mal para el Chico de color con Vitiligo? ¿Será que pronto saldrá la parte 3 de Half Life? (Okno)_

 _Eso lo veremos más adelante._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	3. Defensa personal

_Me alegro de verte, Sean Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de Nuevos Vecinos, Lamento la demora, Tenía mi último ensayo de PSU que dar, pero ya lo termine, además de que he esperado poder escribir este capítulo, ya que me entretuve haciéndolo, así que sin mucho que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ_

 _Recordatorio:_ _Esta historia es un pequeño pasatiempo mientras me recupero del bloqueo que sufro, ya que las otras historias que tengo, reitero, me bloquean un poco._

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Defensa personal**

* * *

Douglas estaba practicando Baloncesto en el patio trasero de su nueva casa luego de que terminara la mudanza al otro día, esa mañana de Martes festivo, sus hermanos ya habían ayudado a su madre a acomodar todo, sin duda alguna, a Douglas le fascinaba el Baloncesto, aunque también aprovechó de ayudar un poco a su madre y hermanos, acomodó sus cosas en su habitación una vez dentro y luego de un par de minutos, la casa estaba terminada luego de remodelar.

-No es tan pequeña como el Filadelfia, pero sin duda queda.-Dijo Marta, La Madre de Douglas estando en compañía con el mencionado y sus hermanos gemelos mayores, Edwin y Edwars ambos tenían vitiligo igual que su hermano menor, teniendo manchas blancas en cuello y manos, ambos vestían con una camisa a cuadros verde con cuadros azules y de mangas largas, pantalones azules con cinturón y ambos tenían el pelo corto, lo que los distinguía era que Edwars usaba anteojos.

-Uf, ya es hora de darse un descanso luego de un arduo trabajo.-Dijo Edwin.

-Seh, Yo me iré a ver la tele.-Dijo Edwars.

-Oh, por cierto, debo comentarles.-Dijo Douglas.-Hoy hice amigos, conocí a un chico también negro como yo y que usaba lentes, junto a su amigo que era blanco, de camisa naranja y, esto es lo destacadado, de cabello blanco.

Ante esto, Marta procedió a Oír a su hijo, sus hermanos, por su parte decidieron darle su privacidad. Douglas le comentó acerca de Lincoln y Clyde, además de que el primero era el único hijo varón entre 11 hijos en total, para el asombro de Marta, la cual estaba feliz de que hiciera amigos pronto, temía que se sintiera solo o que lo rechazaran, sin embargo, ella agradeció a Dios por la buena recepción de su hijo.

-Iré a Leer La Biblia, hay una iglesia Adventista a unas cuadras de aquí donde podremos ir, además de rellenar unos cuantos formularios.-Dijo Marta.-Oh! Douglas, esto te va a gustar, El tío Kuba va a venir de visita.-Dijo, cosa que puso muy feliz a Douglas, para el, Kuba era como un padre luego de que su hermano, Pierre, Padre biológico de Douglas, falleciera por una insuficiencia cardíaca, vivían en Filadelfia junto a el y su hija, Mbinguni, de 6 años, pero a la cual Douglas no aguantaba. Cuando tuvieron que mudarse, Kuba acordó que iría a verlo, ya que Douglas amaba mucho a su tío.

-Wow, ¿de verdad?, Genial, no puedo esperar a contarle mi día.-Dijo alegremente.

-Si quieres puedes ir a jugar, ya terminamos de acomodar todo.

-En realidad...Voy a ir a mi habitación, quiero ver como está todo ahí.

Dicho esto, Douglas fue a su habitación. La cual tenía su cama, su escritorio, guarda ropa y demás cosas, dejó su pelota para luego tirarse a la cama y quedarse mirando hacia arriba, con la mente en blanco, no pasó mucho tiempo para que acabara quedándose dormido.

* * *

 **DING DONG!**

El sonar del timbre despertó a Douglas, en ese momento, sus Madre había ido con sus hermanos a comprar cosas al supermercado, así que se quedó solo Douglas...y Pipi, Su cobaya.

Fue a abrir la puerta y recibió a Lincoln.

-Hey Lincoln.-Dijo Douglas.

-Hola.-Dijo.-¿Esta es tu casa?

-Así es, mi madre y hermanos salieron de compras, así que me quedé solo. -Dijo-En este momento no tengo nada que hacer, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Claro.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Pero que dirán tu Madre y hermanos?

-Dejo una carta, además, Pipi es quien cuida la casa.-Dijo mirando a su cobaya a un lado en su casa, Lincoln también pudo ver a la cobaya, era de color blanco con manchas cafés y negras, con un moño rosado en su cuello, estaba en su jaula jugando en su rueda.

-Valla, es lindo.

-Sin duda, es mi gran amiga.-Dijo Douglas, Admirando a su cobaya.-Ella es todo para mi, además de quien puedo confiarle todo lo que pienso.-Agregó.-Venga, vamos de una vez, seguramente me encuentro tu casa y considere ir a visitarte.

Lincoln asintió y ambos partieron, no sin antes que Douglas dejara una carta de que salió a caminar un rato y que volverá para el almuerzo.

* * *

En el parque, Lynn aún se mostraba antipática por lo sucedido, estando acompañada por Luna y Luan.

-Vamos, Sis, ya podrás vencerlo otro día.-Dijo Luna tratando de que deje de echar humo su hermana.-Eso fue ayer y ya pasó.

-Si, mejor no _Pierdas_ Paciencia.-Dijo Luan por accidente, cosa que hizo que Lynn golpeara la banca donde estaba sentada.

-Yo le enseñaré quien pierde feo, ¡Le enseñaré!

-Hermana, ya cálmate.-Dijo Luna.-Salimos para que calmaras un poco, además acordé reunirme con Sam, y Luan con Risas en el parque, oye, si quieres que mamá y papá te quiten el castigo, mejor haz lo que te dicen y muestra una mejor actitud.

-¿Por que no mejor sales a caminar un poco, Lynn? quizás así se te ocurra algo que puedas hacer.-Sugirió Luan.

Lynn suspiró, a pesar de su rabia, consideró la sugerencia de Luan, además que Luna tenía un buen punto, no podía estar enojada para siempre, así que dijo que esperaran a sus amigas mientras ella daba una caminata, acordaron reunirse en la parte central del parque después.

Luego de esperar un rato, Sam apareció, saludado a las 2 Louds, resulta que estaba esperando Luna a su novia para ir después a una tienda de Discos, ya que Mick Swagger había lanzado 5 nuevos, y ambas querían ser las primeras en conseguirlos, Luan por su parte, iba a asistir a un cumpleaños en compañía de Risas, Es entonces cuando vieron a Lincoln caminando por el parque en compañía de un chico afro, pero al verlo se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que NO era Clyde, especialmente por sus manchas blancas que faltaban pigmento en sus dedos, brazos y cuello.

-¿Lincoln?-Dijo Luna llamando al mencionado.-¿Que haces aquí, hermano? ¿y quien te acompaña?

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Lincoln.-El es Douglas, el chico del que les hable.

-Oh, Hola, así que son las hermanas mayores De Lincoln.-Dijo Estrechando la mano con Luna y luego con Luan.-Me han hablado mucho de ustedes, Como tu, Luna, amas la música, o Luan, escuché que te gusta la comedia y hacer feliz a los niños, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Diste en el clavo, amigo.-Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa.-Mi Ídolo, Mick Swagger.

-Nada mal, pero yo prefiero a los Beattles o a los Prisioneros.-Dijo Douglas simplemente, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pidiendo un segundo.-¿Hola?

- _Hola Hijo.-_ Dijo Marta.- _Tus hermanos y yo ya terminamos de hacer las compras, volveremos en 10 minutos._

-Vale, Mamá. Oye, estoy ahora en el parque con mi amigo Lincoln y 2 de sus hermanas mayores. Estaré en un rato más en casa, no te preocupes.

- _Vale, solo no llegues tarde._

-No lo haré.-Dijo.-Todo esta bien mamá.

- _Ah!, Hijo, esto te va a gustar, El tío Kuba va a visitarnos este fin de semana, y traerá a una de tus primas._

 _-_ ¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Tengo mucho que contarle a Kuba y...-Dijo para luego detenerse.-Espera...¿Cual de mis primas exactamente?-Dijo con un tono serio, que contrastó con su personalidad carismática.

- _Será una sorpresa, me dijo, no me lo dijo._

-"Uy, Ojalá sea Uamuzi"-Pensó Douglas mordiéndose los labios, pero No en el sentido romántico, sino de nervios.-En fin, mamá, te veo luego, te quiero.

- _Yo también te quiero, Adiós._

Douglas colgó el teléfono y dijo que su madre la estaba llamando, Luego comenzó a platicarle a Lincoln, sus hermanas y a Sam respecto a que le traía en Royal Woods, el chico con Vitiligo respondió que era porque su Madre era abogada de mucho prestigio, siendo este el gatillante de que se cambiaran de ciudad por un ambiente más tranquilo y un poco más alejado del tribunal, también hablo de sus Hermanos mayores gemelos, Estaban terminando la universidad y ellos también tuvieron que pasar por una nueva adaptación, aunque no lo demostraran, Douglas sabía muy bien que para ellos también era un cambio drástico. Los Louds por su parte también contaron lo suyo, la sorpresa para el chico vitiligo fue que Sam y Luna fueran novias, si bien había visto en la tele parejas del mismo sexo, pero en lo personal jamás había visto una así de cerca, su expresión era la misma que la de una persona frente a un famoso.

-Oh...Pues, Bien por ti.-Dijo Douglas.

-Bueno, Creo que tomaré eso como un pequeño cumplido.-Dijo Luna rodando los Ojos.

-En fin.-Dijo Douglas.-Este lugar ya me agradó, además se como defenderme, y no solo en el ámbito físico.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Lincoln.-A que te refieres con esto?

En eso Douglas llevó su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y al sacar nuevamente la mano, los 4 retrocedieron un poco al ver el electroshock que llevaba y que encendió al presionar el botón, era como un palo simple para guardar en el bolsillo, pero al ser eléctrico podía resultar muy contundente.

-Igual que las chicas, Un Hombre debe llevar lo suyo.-Dijo con su sonrisa de simpatía para luego volver a guardar su electroshock.-La seguridad es primero...y en los que creen, y me incluyo, después de Dios, Claro.-Dijo par luego guardar nuevamente su arma, pero notó que nadie decía nada.-No se alarmen, decía yo.

-Oh bueno, chico.-Dijo Luna.-en cierta forma tienes razón.

-Ahí Está!-Gritó Una voz familiar para Lincoln y Compañía, pudiendo ver que se trataba de Chandler en compañía, esta vez de un par de chicos más una chica, esta y uno de los chicos eran pelirrojos igual que Chandler, el otro era de castaño.

-Oye, Nuevo.-Dijo el pelirrojo claramente enfadado.-Aún me acuerdo de la golpiza que me diste ayer.

-Tu te lo buscaste, Bravucón.-Dijo Douglas desafiante cuando la chica le tomó por su camisa, Dorada, y sin mangas.

-Óyeme, sabandija, ¿crees que puedes darle una paliza a mi hermano y salirte con la tuya?-Dijo Furiosa.

Lincoln y las chicas intentaron intervenir, pero los otros 2 chicos los agarraron por atrás para evitar que interfieran. La chica entonces hizo que Douglas mirara a Chandler.

-Ahora si puedo saldar las cuentas, pedazo deAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-No pudo terminar de decir su oración, pues Douglas había sacado su electroshock y le propinó una descarga a Chandler y a la otra chica, haciendo que lo soltara para caer al suelo retorciendoce del dolor, que para los testigos, era divertido verlos como las descargas aún fluían en sus cuerpos tirados.

Los otros 2 chicos soltaron a Lincoln y compañía para tirarse encima de Dogulas, pero estos también fueron electrocutados.

-Mejor lárguense, si saben lo que les conviene, además creo que no quieren más descargas, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Douglas, mientras Lincoln y compañía se ponían de su Lado, Chandler solo podía mirar furioso mientras los otros se reincorporaban, habían perdido la motivación de luchar, además de no querer llamar la atención.

-Grrrr, Juro que me las vas a pagar, Jonhson, ¡solo espera a mañana!-Sentenció el pelirrojo antes de irse corriendo con el resto

-Esa fue una jugada muy astuta de tu parte, Chico.-Dijo Luna.

-Bueno, Reitero, la seguridad es primero.-Dijo Guardando su electroshock.-Uno tiene que aprender a defenderse, eso si, nunca usar tu entrenamiento para lastimar a otros.

-Vaya, tu si que piensas.-Dijo Sam.

-Bueno, mis hermanos me lo enseñaron.-Respondió simplemente, Cuando sonó su reloj, dando una expresión de sorpresa.-Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi madre y hermanos pronto volverán a casa, y creo que olvidé darle comida a Pipi, es mi Cobaya. Pero prometo que después pueda visitarlos. Además, Vamos a tener visitas pronto.

-Oh, Muy bien.-Dijo Lincoln.-Quizás podamos jugar videojuegos con Clyde.

-Bueno, no soy tanto de videojuegos, pero creo que podría intentarlo, y tal vez pueda hablar contigo algo de música, Luna.

-Cuando Gustes, chico.

Dicho esto Douglas se despidió de sus amigos y Lincoln se quedó con sus hermanas.

En el camino Douglas caminó luego de que el semáforo cambiara a verde y caminó por donde el y Lincoln Vinieron, aunque también optó por pasar por otro parque, pero en este habían en su mayoría niños y Jovenes, decidió detenerse un poco y acomodar sus zapatillas, cuando una voz un poco conocida, pero no se mostraba nada amistosa.

-¡Tu!

-Oye, ¿eres la que jugó conmigo ayer en el partido?-Preguntó Dogulas al ver a Lynn acercarse y apretando los puños.

-Así es, Y ahora vas a saber quien es la número uno aquí TONTO!-Gritó antes de darle un puñetazo que Douglas logró bloquear con su mano.

-¿Pero que crees que haces?-Dijo Douglas incrédulo mientras Lynn trató de darle otro puño con la otra mano, pero el chico con Vitiligo también bloqueó su puño con su otra mano, Lynn intentó forcejear con su fuerza, pero no era capaz, ya que para su asombro, Douglas mostraba tener la misma fuerza o incluso más.

-¡Ahora verás!-Dijo intentado darle una patada, haciendo que ambos se separaran.

Lynn intentó volver a atacar, pero Douglas saltó y le propinó una patada en su pecho.

-¡¿Crees que puedes usurpar mi título como el Número 1 y salirte con la tuya?!-Decía mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre.-¡Pues no! ¡Te voy a...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Douglas la levantó y la lanzó contra un árbol Hueco y la castaña quedó atrapada Douglas estaba apunto de liberarla, una vez hecho, vio su reloj, estaba llegando tarde a su casa, así que aprovechó de que Lynn estaba aún reincorporandose y se fue, ya que no quería que su madre le diera un tirón de oreja por preocuparla.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-Gritó la deportista mientras trataba de sacar su cuello del hueco.

* * *

En la tarde, Lincoln se encontraba viendo la televisión, había vuelto a casa luego de que Luna y Luan se reunieran con sus amigas, mientras Lucy estaba espiándolo, cuando le hablo, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-Lucy, no te vi venir.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿que haces?

-Note un cambio en tu energía y aura, debo suponer que se trata del chico nuevo de la escuela.

-Ah, si.-Respondió.-Fui a verlo y fuimos al parque para seguir charlando y haciendo cosas, nos encontramos también con Luna, Luan y Sam, ellas también conocieron a Douglas un poco.

 **-SLAM!-** Hizo la puerta al dar un enorme portazo, dejando ver a una chica castaña con ropa deportiva con un trozo de tronco de árbol en su cuello, aunque no estaba nada feliz, varias de sus hermanas y Lincoln no pudieron evitar reírse por el trozo de árbol en su cuello.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi.-Dijo Lynn con sarcasmo.

-Pero que te pasó Lynn?-Preguntó Lori luego de calmar un poco de su risa, pero a la vez, mostrando preocupación.

-Douglas, Eso fue lo que pasó, me pelee con el.

En ese momento, varias chicas ya deseaban darle una paliza al joven Vitiligo planeandolo de diversas formas y métodos, sin embargo, no todos pensaban lo mismo en este caso, Lincoln, Luna y Luan habían estado con el y lograron conocerlo, lo suficiente como para entender que por su simpatía y honestidad, no habría atacado intencionalmente a Lynn, la conclusión del trió fue que Lynn fue la que empezó.

-Alto, Lynn.-Dijo Luna.-¿No será que tu lo atacaste Primero?-Preguntó con seriedad, al oír esto, las demás pausaron un poco todas sus estratagemas, conocían bien a Lynn como para que esta fácilmente comenzara una pelea.

-¿Que importa eso?

-Lynn.-Dijo Lincoln con un tono tranquilo, pero serio.

-Ahhhh!, Si, ¿y que con eso? ese tonto cree que puede ser el número uno de la noche a la mañana, Estúpido Negro.-Dijo enfadada.

-Cielos Lynn.-Dijo Luna con molestia.-¿Acaso no entendiste que no puedes ganar siempre?

-¡Yo soy la Número Uno! Nadie me gana!-Exclamó.

-¡Lynn Junior!-Todos voltearon a ver a sus padres quienes oyeron todo.-No me digas que quisiste golpearlo.

-Ese tonto Negro debe ser puesto en su lugar, ¡Con los pobres! AHHHH-Dijo Lynn antes de que Su madre le tomara de la oreja.

-No te bastó con golpearlo ¡Y que es eso con esos comentarios, Jovencita! ¡Eso es de Racistas!-Dijo Rita furiosa mientras Lynn se quejaba del dolor en su oreja.-¡¿Acaso tampoco te bastó con que casi perdiéramos a nuestro único hijo varón por tus tontas supersticiones?!

Ante esto último, Lynn se detuvo, pero no mucho, tratando de que no le apretara tan fuerte su oreja su madre, miró a Lincoln rodar los ojos por vergüenza, cosa que hizo que la deportista cambiara radicalmente de actitud, De entre todos los integrantes de la famila, incluidas las mascotas, Lynn era la más afectada por ese incidente, ante su cambio Lynn pudo pensar un poco mejor lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo...Lo siento.-Dijo Avergonzada.-Lo dije sin pensar.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien Lynn.-Dijo Rita más calmada y soltándole la oreja a la deportista.-Pero recuerda que aún sigues castigada, y más vale que olvides ese partido, no siempre se puede ganar, a veces uno debe perder para ser mejor más adelante, recuerda que varios de tus deportistas preferidos pasaron por eso ¿recuerdas?

Lynn asintió.

-Bien.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ahora ven conmigo a la cochera, vamos a quitarte ese tronco del cuello.

* * *

Douglas estaba en su casa acariciando a Pipi en sus brazos, además de que le había dado de comer anteriormente, cambiando su arenero y agua, no dejaba de darle cariño a su Cobaya.

-Eres la más tierna cosita de toda la tierra ¿sabías?-Decía Dogulas mientras le acariciaba con un dedo la barriga de Pipi.-Eres la cosa más suave y esponjosa del mundo, y más importante, mi mejor amiga, Pipi.-Agregó mientras que la Hamster hacía sus soniditos para que le diera más cariño, Pipi amaba que su amo le hiciera cositas.-No se que haría sin ti, Pipi.

-¡Hijo, Ya llegamos!-Anunció Marta, Douglas dejó a Pipi en su jaula y fue a saludarlos.

-¿Todo fue yendo bien, hermano?-Preguntó Edwin.

-Si, todo bien, salí un rato con mi amigo Lincoln, pero no tardé en regresar, cerré todo como siempre dice mamá.

-Vale.-Dijo Edwars, el Gemelo que usaba lentes.-¿Podrías ayudarnos con algunas bolsas del supermercado? Recuerda que este fin de semana van a venir el Tío Kuba y **Mbinguni**.

-¿¡CON QUIEN DIJISTE?!-Gritó en una expresión de susto y sorpresa.

-Oh, Hermano, era una sorpresa.-Dijo Edwin a su gemelo.-El tío Kuba traerá primero a su hija menor, tu prima Mbinguni, al otro día vendrá Uamuzi, Pero no te preocupes, **Mbinguni estará aquí durante un buen rato contigo, ella le encanta estar contigo.**

Al principio hubo silencio, Douglas conservó la expresión de Horror en su rostro, hasta que se muestra la casa desde vista aérea para oírlo gritar hasta 3 Kilómetros a la redonda:

-Ughhh!-Hizo Douglas conteniéndose y...-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Varios pájaros salieron volando luego del grito.

* * *

 _De acuerdo, este es el primer capítulo, Lynn no hace más que alimentar su Odio hacia Douglas, al punto de que dijo comentarios Racistas, Por otra parte, el chico también conoció mejor a Lincoln, así como a 2 de sus hermanas, pero para la sorpresa del chico, quien esperaba que su Tío llegara a verlos, también vendrá su prima a quien detesta, así es, a pesar de que Douglas puede ser simpático, talentoso y calmado, todavía puede odiar a alguien, y esa es su prima menor. ¿Podrá aguantarla hasta que su otra prima, cuya opinión es todo lo contrario a lo que Douglas tiene sobre Mbinguni, Llegue? pues ella tampoco aguanta a su hermana menor._

 _He esperado para escribir el capítulo que viene, iba a ponerlo como el primero, pero pensé que había que desarrollar un poco mejor la relación de Douglas con algunos de Los Louds, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si no es así, prometo que el siguiente será grande._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	4. La Prima Mbinguni

_Me alegro de verte, Sean Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Nuevos Vecinos, He estado esperando para hacer este capítulo, ojalá les guste, sin nada que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ_

 _Recordatorio:_ _Esta historia es un pequeño pasatiempo mientras me recupero del bloqueo que sufro, ya que las otras historias que tengo, reitero, me bloquean un poco._

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos: La prima Mbinguni**

* * *

-¡Douglas, por favor!-Dijo Marta luego de quitarse las manos luego del grito que arrojó su hijo menor.-No es para tanto, es Solo tu Tío y tu prima.

-¡Eso Mismo!-Dijo Dogulas con una expresión de haber sufrido una humillante derrota, aunque no estaba para nada molesto.-¡Cada vez que Mbiguni anda cerca de mi siempre copia todo lo que hago! Diría que lo que quiere es usurpar mi identidad

-Ay Douglas, No seas paranoico.-Dijo Marta.-A sus 6 años, es normal que imite el comportamiento y actuar de sus mayores.

-Eso es solo hasta los 4 años.-Aclaró.

-No importa, vas a recibir a tu prima, al menos piensa que tu Tío también estará.

-Bueno.-Dijo Douglas un poco pensativo, olvidando la frustración anterior.-Eso es algo bueno.-Dijo Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ahora ve y ayuda a tus hermanos con las compras, recuerda que mañana también tienes escuela.-Dijo Marta, Douglas asintió y procedió a ayudar a Edwars mientras que Edwin ayudaba a su madre

* * *

 _-¿Hola?-Preguntaba Douglas esa noche en su casa, no había nadie, cuando vio una puerta que se abrió, dejando ver una luz en ella, se acercó para asomarse, cuando vio detrás de el lo que le puso los pelos de punta tras oír a modo cantarino:_

 _-¡He vueltooooo!-Saludó Mbinguni quien comenzó a correr de forma sobre humana hacia Douglas, quien inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras entra a la habitación con Luz, luego comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta que Douglas bloqueaba, dio hasta 5 golpes y no se oyó nada desde el otro lado, más el Chico no estaba dispuesto a abrirla y comprobar que se había ido, se apoyó contra la puerta y al mirar delante, estaba una Niña afroamericana, con cola de caballo, con cachetes similares a los de Quico y con pecas, pero lo que incomodó a Douglas era que vestía la misma ropa que el, Camisa dorada sin mangas, shorts Lima y Calcetines dorados estando sobre la cama._

 _-Mira Douglas, Ahora somos como hermanos y vamos pronto a ser como uno solo.-Dijo._

 _-Tienes que parar ¡Ya!._

 _-No, porque soy un producto de tu imaginación y creo que tengo que hacerte pensar que la verdadera yo te va a suplantar y te quitará a tus amigos o tendré un ataque de Asma y no tengo mi_ _inhalador, ¡Tu cuarto será mío ahora, Donadie!_

 _Mientras que Douglas salió corriendo y resultó que cayó justo en la mesa, el almuerzo estaba servido, un bistec para el, al ver lo delicioso que se veía tomó el tenedor y lo enterró en el, al mirar hacia adelante, Mbinguni estaba con la misma pose del tenedor, Douglas dejó el tenedor, cosa que Mbinguni imitó._

 _-¡Basta, Mbinguni!_

 _-¡Basta, Donadie!_

 _-¡Oye, deja de copiarme!-Dijo.-Y ¿desconocido dijiste?-Preguntó Incrédulo._

 _-Oye deja de copiarme.-Repitió.-Y ¿Mbinguni? Mi nombre es Douglas.-Dijo cuando comenzó a adoptar el mismo aspecto facial que el, además de una foto donde Douglas se volvió Mbinguni.-Ahora Soy tu.-Dicho esto, Se abrió un abismo que se lo tragó._

* * *

 _Viernes._

-Ah!-Gritó cuando se golpeó con una repisa sobre su cabeza mientras el despertador sonaba.-Ouch.

Luego de apagar el despertador, Douglas se fue a bañar y salió levando sus shorts Lima mientras se pasaba una toalla por la cabeza y se preparó para ir a la escuela, hizo su mochila, alimentó a Pipi y fue a tomar el autobús. Aunque desde el Miercoles pensaba que tendría que vérselas con Lynn, sin embargo, ella nunca apareció

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Lincoln y Clyde, Los 3 se saludaron.

-Hola Chicos.-Dijo Douglas Sin muchos ánimos esta vez.

-Hola Douglas, ¿por que estás sin mucho ánimo Hoy?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-(Suspiro) ya saben, terminé mi primera semana, Aunque me sorprende no haberme encontrado con tu hermana. Por cierto ¿que le pasó?

-Ah, eso.-Dijo Lincoln.-Cuando le enterraste en un hueco de Árbol, parece que había un panal de abajas dentro, así descubrimos que Lynn tiene alergia ante las picaduras de Abejas, ahora está tomando vacunas antialérgicas por parte de Lisa. ¿Pero por que esa pose?

-Ah.-Suspiró.-Resulta que esta tarde mi tío vendrá a visitarnos, es el hermano de mi difunto padre, al cual siempre le puedo confiar todo.

-¿Pero cual es el problema con eso?-Preguntó Clyde.

-Traerá a una de sus Hijas, la cual resulta ser mi Odiosa prima.-Dijo frustrado y soltando un quejido de amargura.-Ni mi prima mayor la soporta, hubiera preferido que la trajera a ella primero antes que a Mbinguni... Ahhhh!-Se quejó con las manos haciendo como si estuviera sosteniendo algo con ellas.

-Tu prima no es alguien que se de tu agrado, ¿verdad?

-¡Para nada!-Dijo sin subir de tono.-Lo único que hace es copiar todo lo que hago, mis frases, mis movimientos, mi forma de ser, también se lo hace su hermana mayor, ambos no la soportamos, pero mañana vendrá también ella, al menos puedo contar con ella para que me eche una mano.-Dijo para luego calmarse un poco más.-Bueno, pero solo espero que esta vez, Mbinguni no sea tan copinona como antes. Por cierto, la reacción alérgica de Lynn ¿no fue grave, cierto?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

* * *

En la casa Loud se podía ver por los pasillos correr a una persona de pelo castaño, Femenina cubierta de hinchazón y pústulas mientras una niña de 4 años con anteojos iba tras ella.

-Para ahora mismo Hermana mayor!-Exclamó Lisa.-Necesito probar en ti esta vacuna anti-alérgica! ¡Y es vital para tu recuperación producto de una picadura de Apis Melifera que se encontraba en el trozo de material vegetal que trajiste contigo luego de tu disputa con ese tal Douglas!

-¡No me obligarás a ser tu conejillo de Indias, Mini-Nerd!-Gritó Lynn quien intentó meterse en el conducto de ventilación para escapar, pero acabó atorada por su Hinchazón.-Ahhh! ¡Demonios!

-Traeré algo para quitarla de allí.-Dijo Luna mientras Lisa sacaba una jeringa y le bajó los shorts que Lynn usaba, además de que eran lo único que usaba en esos momentos, haciendo que la castaña después gritara de dolor mientras las 2 mayores la sujetaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Clyde fueron a su salón, y Douglas fue al suyo, Donde luego de un par de días, además de haber ido a jugar baloncesto con varios chicos de su clase, se había vuelto un chico popular por sus capacidades deportivas, pero no era el típico chico pretencioso por los deportes y fama, el simplemente se divertía por su talento, además de que había hecho muchos amigos por su capacidad de trabajar en equipo, no era el que siempre anotaba, pero todos ya tenían claro que tener a Douglas en su equipo aumentaba sus capacidades de victoria.

El chico por su parte, agradecía a Dios por darle una gran vida a el y a su familia, además de nunca arrepentirse cuando fue por primera vez a la Iglesia Adventista allá en Filadelfia.

Sobra decir que Douglas tuvo un día tranquilo respecto a los anteriores, además de que Chandler no se atrevió ninguno de esos días a plantarle cara de nuevo a pesar que juró venganza contra le chico de color con Vitiligo.

Pero Además de Baloncesto, Douglas también le gustaba hacer Dibujos, desde pequeño lo hacía, aunque desde hace un año había estado haciendo una pequeña historieta como pasatiempo, la cual era en cuestión una de superhéroes y algo de humor Había comenzado a escribir ese pequeño Cómic poco antes de que se mudara a Royal Woods.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la hora de terminar las clases y fue rumbo a su casa, pero en este caso fue acompañado por Lincoln ya que Clyde tenía otro proyecto que hacer con sus padres, ya sabiendo la ruta, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Douglas.

-No soy de los que Hacen Cómics, pero me encantó hacer este Cómic.-Dijo el mencionado.

-Bueno, _Super D_ No es el mejor nombre de todos, pero le queda.-Dijo Lincoln.-Además fue genial como en enfrenta a la Princesa Kaguya para evitar que convierta a la tierra en un lugar como La Luna, y no conocía ese cuento de la princesa Kaguya.

-Bueno, quise ponerla como villana al ver los últimos párrafos del cuento, en ese punto ya tomaba un papel de deutagonista.

-Oh, Mira Edwin.-Dijo Edwars.-Douglas regresó, y al parecer trajo un amigo.

-Oh, Hola, Soy Lincoln Loud.-Se presento el chico de blancos mechones.

-Nuestro hermano habla mucho de ti.-Comentó Edwin.-No esperaba creer que realmente tenías el pelo blanco,-Déjame decirte que eso te hace ver muy atractivo.-Añadió, cosa que hizo que Lincoln se pasara la mano por la nuca.

-Bueno, Gracias.-Respondió.-Douglas también me hablo de ustedes, yo también tengo hermanas gemelas, pero de 6 años.

-Ah, igual que nuestra prima.-Dijo Edwars.-Creo que Douglas podría llevarla a verlas para que conozca a más gente de su edad.-Ante esto Douglas suspiró y se cubrió con una mano su cara.

- _Si no fuera familia, le diría a su padre que la mantuviera lejos de mi.-_ Pensó Douglas.

-Bueno, No tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?, si no es así, puedes quedarte un rato.-Sugirió Edwin.

-Seguro.

-Bueno.-Dijo Douglas.-Puedes venir a mi habitación y conocer a Pipi, Mi Cobaya, Y Mamá volverá en un par de minutos.

* * *

Lincoln y Douglas estaban dándole de comer a la cobaya mientras Douglas le acariciaba el Lomo a su mascota.

-Cielos, Douglas, Tu Hamster es muy adorable.

-Si.-Dijo felizmente.-Es desde hace mucho tiempo mi mejor amiga, desde hace casi 2 años.-Dijo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver de quien se trataba, no dudó en contestar.

-¡Uamuzi!-Exclamó felizmente.-¿Como haz estado?

- _M-M-M-Muy bien, D-Douglas.-_ Dijo _.-Me alegra poder...e-e-es...estar hablando con mi primo menor...para luego p-p-p-p-p-p...poder ir a v-verlo...m-m-m...mañana_

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo.-Tengo mucho que contarte, y espero que puedas echarme una mano cuando llegue tu sabes quien.

- _Si.-_ Dijo.- _P-Pero tranquilo, p-primo, Y-Yo te echaré una mano c-c-c-c-cuando llegue a tu c-casa... en R-R-R-R...R-R-Royal woods...p...p-pasado mañana_

 _-_ Cuídate, Nos vemos.

 _-A-Adiós._ -Dicho esto, al llamada se cortó

Tras colgar se pudo oír un auto llegar, se trataba de Marta con el Tío Kuba, al verlo bajar Douglas corrió a abrazarlo, el hombre también era afro, pero a diferencia de los demás miembros, el era negro Africano, osea, con una piel oscuro gris y no de tonalidad marrón, era de pelo corto, de unos 45 años de edad vistiendo una camisa blanca abotonada con pantalones negros y zapatos, llevando consigo un maletín, era alto además de tener ojos azules.

-Tío Kuba!-Dijo Douglas abrazándolo.

-Hola, Sobrino.-Dijo alegremente.-Veo que llegaste bien a esta ciudad, ¿como la has pasado?

-Nada mal.-Respondió.-El chico a mi lado es Lincoln Loud.-Dijo y le habló a la oreja.-Su cabello es realmente blanco.

-Un placer, Señor.-Dijo el chico y ambos estrecharon manos.

-Lo mismo digo, Muchacho.-Dijo Kuba.-Me alegra tanto que mi sobrino haya hecho amigos pronto, Sin lugar a duda Dios ha sido muy bueno con el.-Dijo.-Ah, y mira quien también vino a verte, principalmente a Ti, Douglas.-Esto último hizo que el chico borrara su sonrisa.

-Ohhhh, No...-Murmuró

Del vehículo llegó una niña de 6 años, afroamericana como todos exceptuando a Lincoln, tenía las mejillas grandes con pecas, vistiendo una blusa dorada y con una falda lima junto a unas pantis blancas, además de zapatos grises para el desagrado de Douglas, sobre todo al oír su molesta voz.

- **HE VUELTOOOOOOOO.** -Dijo Mbinguni al salir junto a su pequeña maleta que cargaba detrás suyo, su grito hizo que Douglas tomara una expresión como si le hubieran gritado al oído.

-Bueno, Douglas.-Dijo Kuba alegremente.-Todavía me queda saludar a tus hermanos y a mi cuñada, mejor no intentes imitarla, JA JA JA JA JA.-Dijo mientras procedía a ver a sus otros sobrinos y cuñada, con lo último que dijo, sumado a la forma de vestir de Mbinguni, hizo que Douglas se diera una fuerte palmada.

-Aaaahhh!-Gruñó mientras la niña se le acercaba felizmente luego de tomar un inhalador de Salmeterol.

-Hola Primo!-Dijo Alegremente.-Mira!, Logré encontrar ropas similares a las tuyas, y tengo más en mi maletín ¿podrías ayudarme a subirlas?

-¡¿Más dijiste?!

-Si, aunque también tengo mis medicamentos como mi inhalador, píldoras para la migraña y de Anticolinérgico...Ah!, Y también tengo un balón de Baloncesto, podremos jugar baloncesto después, aunque necesito hacerme un traje para evitar golpes en parte sensibles y en la nariz más que nada.-Murmuró al final.-mi otra maleta está en el auto, adentro la tía Marta dirá donde dormiré.

Al entrar a la casa dejó al par de chicos solos, aunque Lincoln pudo notar una sonrisa en el rostro del chico con Vitiligo, pero su sonrisa no era para nada que estuviera feliz.

-¿Douglas?

-AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA-Gritó para luego estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

* * *

Douglas abrió los Ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación en compañía de Lincoln.

-¿Que...que pasó?-Preguntó reincorporandose.

-Pues te arrojaste al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza.-Respondió el Albino.

-Cielos, tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que El tío Kuba había traído a Mbinguni y tendría que compartir cuarto con ella.-Dijo Levantándose.-y tu estabas ahí y...

-Hola Primo.-Dijo Mbinguni a un lado de Lincoln.-La tía Marta dijo que compartiremos habitaciones juntos.-Dijo alegremente.-Dejaré mi inhalador a un costado de la repisa ¿vale? ¡ah!, y también tengo una almohada como la que tu tienes.

 **(Desde una visión aérea de la casa)**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(Volviendo adentro, luego de que Lincoln y Douglas estuvieran solos)**

-Cielos.-Dijo Lincoln luego de quitarse las manos de los oídos.-¿Por qué tanto rencor con ella?

-¡Ella siempre me copia!-Exclamó.-¡Y a su hermana también!, cuando Michael Jordan me firmó uno de mis balones, Mbinguni apareció después con otro con la misma firma, en el mismo lugar, y la misma letra. Ella me dijo: " _Me costó un poco, pero pude copiar la firma de jordan para que estemos parejos".-_ dijo imitando la voz de su prima.-¡Dios mio!, ella no se consigue una vida.

-Bueno, creo que si no quieres soportarla, podrías aprovechar y hablar con tu tío, así no tendrás que aguantarla tanto.-Comentó Lincoln, a lo que Douglas se puso a pensar, le resultó una buena idea.

Ambos salieron de la habitación fueron al vestíbulo, donde Marta estaba esperando a su hijo.

-Ah, Hijo.-Dijo Marta.-Necesito hablar un poco contigo: He pensado un poco al respecto, y no creo que sea necesario que Duermas con Mbinguni, ella dormirá en la habitación de invitados con tu tío.-Al oír esto Douglas suspiró aliviado al no tener que soportar los ronquidos y las inhalaciones que su prima tendría que hacer durante las noches.

-Bueno, Mamá, voy a ir a ver al Tío Kuba, y Lincoln vendrá conmigo.

-Bueno, pero que tu prima te acompañe, tesoro.

-¿Y que hay de Edwin y Edwars?-Preguntó a la vez que su expresión se volvía decepción, además de intentar buscar una excusa.

-(Suspiro) nuevamente tus hermanos mayores se pusieron loquillos con el café.-Dijo y señaló al sofá, ahí estaban los 2 en un estado errático y de adrenalina, estaban temblando descontroladamente, sus manos parecían que tuvieran el síndrome de Parkinson, mientras tenían las bocas abiertas, babeando y con sus pelos totalmente alborotados. Sumado a que habían varios vasos de plástico en el suelo y al lado, una enorme jarra de café puesta sobre una mesa, justo cuando los 2 lanzaron un fuerte rugido.

-GRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

-AAAAAAAAHHGGGG, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.-Decía Edwin.-NO GRITES TAN FUERTE, MAMÁ.

-DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, AAAAAHHHH,¡JESUCRISTO!-Decía Edwars mientras sus ojos parpadeaban descontrolada y desorganizadamente.-DEMASIADA, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓOOOOONNN! AAAAAAAARRRGGGG.

-Al menos es mejor que el alcohol.-Comentó Douglas a lo que su madre tampoco pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Si, tienes razón, bueno, me encargaré de que tus hermanos, asegúrate de que Mbinguni tenga sus inhaladores e insulina en sus bolsillos y los tuyos, además mantenla lejos del azúcar... NO!, Edwin, Edwars, ¡No más café para los 2! -Dijo Marta la quitarles el jarrón con café antes que se pusieran peor de como estaban.-Vayan a dormir o a hacer ejercicio hasta que la cafeína se vaya de sus cuerpos.

-GRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.-Asintieron los 2 en modo de grito por la cafeína que les estaba acelerando el metabolismo y como un rayo, salieron a gastar un par de calorías con cafeína de por medio.

-DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-JESUCRISTO!

Douglas por su parte, de mala gana, se aseguró de llevar algunas inyecciones de Insulina y un inhalador en sus bolsillos, cosa que también hizo Mbinguni. Pero digamos que la forma en que lo hizo, no le agradó a su primo.

* * *

-Deja de caminar en la misma pose que Yo ¿quieres?-Dijo Douglas con molestia mientras caminaba de forma decaída, cosa que Mbinuni había estado imitando desde que salieron al patio a ver al padre de la última.

-Yo también estoy decaída por lo que tu tienes, sea lo que sea.-Respondió.

-Adivina que: Eres TU, ahora estamos decaídos por eso.-Dijo con un tono de sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-¡Viva!, Ahora estamos igual en expresión.-Dijo Alegremente, Douglas solo atinó a darse una palmada en la cara.

-Vamos, amigo, no es para tanto.-Dijo Lincoln.

-No la conoces.-Decía Douglas con un tono de amargura, pena y frustración, si es que eso existe.-No es nada más que una copiona que lo único que sabe hacer es molestar.-Dijo al oído para que no los oyera.-Lo hizo desde que tenía 3 años, a su hermana también le copia...¡¿Que Rayos?!

Fue lo que dijo Douglas al final al ver que su prima tenía en sus manos un hamster de madera pintado de blanco con manchas cafés y un moño rosa en su cuello, cosa que hizo que el chico africano se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

-Mira, Douglas, Ahora Pipi tiene una compañera.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!

-Lo hice yo misma, pensé que podríamos parecernos más si yo también tenía una cobaya, pero la mía tuve que dejarla en Filadelfia a cargo de mi hermana mayor.

-Ahhh!-Se quejó.

-Oye Douglas.-Dijo Lincoln.-No es para tanto, solo intenta llamar tu atención, además, yo se lo que es tener lidiar con una niña realmente molesta.-Dijo pensando en cierta princesa rubia. Además de que ya le había contado a Douglas como era la vida en su casa.

-Oohh, Créeme que tu hermana realmente querrá conocer a Mi prima.-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, a lo que ambos rieron, poniéndose a pensar cual de las 2 podría ser más fastidiosa.-además, he tenido varias pesadillas con ella cuando estaba cerca o cuando iba a venir a vernos.-Dijo con un escalofrío, además de la que acordó esta mañana aunque fue menos intensa que las anteriores.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.-Dijo seriamente.-Las he tenido, creo que fue cuando comenzó a Comprar la misma ropa que uso, compró un cobertor de cama similar, caminar igual, tropezarse y caer igual, y hasta usar el mismo cepillo de dientes que yo usaba, y créeme, su aliento realmente apesta.

-Vaya.-Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.-Eso si da un poco de miedo.

-Y que lo digas, Ah!, allá está el tío Kuba.-Dijo Señalando.-Oye, Mbinguni, ¿por que no te adelantas?-Pregunto Douglas, en parte como una excusa para que se mantuviera lejos.

-Claro.-Dijo Alegremente antes de tomar su inhalador y darle un sorbo para correr hasta su padre.

En eso Lincoln y Douglas se acercaron también a Kuba luego de hablar un rato entre si, Douglas empezó como conoció a Lincol de sus hermanas, además de que el último comentó acerca de su familia, aunque hubo una parte Donde Lincoln le comentó a su amigo que hablara con el para que hiciera algo respecto a Mbinguni, la cual estaba tomando una píldora debido a que sufrió una migraña de la que pudo recuperarse.

A lo que Douglas respondió que ya lo había hecho, aunque Kuba siempre le decía que no lo hiciera, la mente de Mbinguni aún era tan pequeña como para poder acatar definitivamente la orden de su padre.

-Que alegría tenerte aquí tío Kuba.-Dijo Douglas.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y tus hermanos, Muchacho.-Dijo felizmente.-Lamento que no te lleves muy bien con Mbinguni, pero con el tiempo se le pasará.

- _Eso dijo mi mamá cuando ella tenía 4.-_ Pensó.-Bueno, está bien, pero igual me molesta que siempre me copie, entiendo que quiera estar conmigo, pero al menos podría ser más "original"

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Hablaré de eso con tu prima, y esta vez vendrá en serio, pero no te preocupes, mañana Uamuzi vendrá también.

-Eso es genial.-Dijo con los ánimos renovados al oír eso.-También tengo mucho que platicarle.-Dijo haciendo que su tío riera con serenidad.

-Douglas.-Llamó su madre.-¿podrías lavar los calcetines y plantillas que dejé en el sótano?

-¿Pero eso no era lo que hacían mis hermanos?

-Ah si.-Dijo suspirando.-Aún están con la cafeína por los pelos, parece que el ejercicio no es lo único que deben hacer para quitarse la cafeína.

 _-DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!, NO GRITES FUERTE! GRRAAAAHHH, MI CABEZA DUELE!, AAAARRRRGGGGHHH, JESUCRISTO DE LA SANTÍSIMA CONCEPCIÓN, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, CABEZA CAFÉ, PRESIÓN!-_ Se oían gritar a los gemelos Jonhson a los cuales al parecer seguían con la cafeína en sus sistemas sanguíneos.

-Vale, ahorita voy

* * *

Douglas fue al sótano y comenzó a lavar calcetines y plantillas de zapatos, de pronto oyó la puerta abrirse, al voltear no vio nada, así que siguió lavando, luego de terminar con un par de plantillas fue con los calcetines, cuando oyó una cubeta caer, vio que estaba rodando al voltear, pensó que serían ratas, pero luego se encargaría de eso al echar veneno luego de Lavar toda la ropa y plantillas que le quedaban.

Escuchó otro ruido y se paró y volteó a ver todos lados, pero no vio nada, preguntó quien estaba allí pero no tuvo respuesta, metió los calcetines en el agua, luego tomó otro par para hacerlo, siguió y siguió, hasta que notó que habían menos calcetines sucios de los que tenía que lavar, solo bastó con mirar a su derecha y ver a su prima lavando igual que el, dándole un susto que lo mandó al suelo.

-Ah!, pero que haces aquí, Mbinguni.

-Mamá dijo Que te ayudara a lavar los calcetines.

Obviamente tendría que hacer lo mismo que el, por lo cual, Douglas no tenía opción de protestar, o tendría que dejar de Lavar los calcetines, y el no era de los que no acataba una orden de su madre. Por lo cual ella le seguiría copiando mientras estuvieran limpiando los calcetines, así que se limitó a suspirar.

- _Al menos podré contar con algo de apoyo cuando tu hermana llegue, copiona.-_ Dijo Douglas a sus adentros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln Había regresado a su casa, luego de conocer más a la familia de Douglas, al entrar, vio a Lynn, pero a pesar de que aún tenía hinchazones alérgicas en todo su cuerpo, eran ahora menor en comparación que antes, estaba sentada mostrando un puchero, brazos cruzados, mirando la tele con Luna.

-Hola Lynn, Hola Luna.

-Hola, Hermano.-Dijo Luna felizmente.

-Hola..-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Veo que aún no te haz recuperado de la alergia.-dijo.-bueno, si, en parte.

-Mamá dijo que durante la noche puede que me recupere completamente, si es así, mañana verá Douglas cuando le vea la cara.

-Vamos, Lynn.-Dijo Luan, quien estaba entrando con una sopa en un plato.-Olvida eso por el momento y concéntrate en mejorar, además Vimos a Douglas en la plaza el otro día, no es un mal chico.

-¡¿Estuvieron con el?!-Preguntó con sorpresa y frustración.

-Oye, tranquila, Chica.-Dijo Luna.-estas obsesionada con ese chico, hasta diría que te gusta.-Dijo haciendo que las 2 mayores rieran.

-Grrr, Podrías darme la sopa de una vez?-Preguntó molesta.

-Vamos, Lynn, Luan tiene razón, por ahora, solo concéntrate en mejorar.-Dijo Lincoln, a lo que Lynn solo bufó frustrada pero asintió.

* * *

-¡¿Copíaste exactamente mi habitación en la de invitados?!

-Si!-Dijo alegremente.-Ahora somos Coleguis.

-Ahhh!

-Vaya, Sobrina.-Dijo Marta.-Tienes mucho talento.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, Yo iré a lavarme los dientes para ir a dormir, más te vale no usar el mismo que yo uso, eso es asqueroso.

-Pero si es como nuestro secretito de primos.-Dijo.-Ahora tiene nuestras 2 bocas en el.

-Usaste el cepillo de Douglas durante el día.-Preguntó Marta sorprendida, para las nauseas del chico, ella asintió

-Ah, Mbinguni!-Exclamó frustrado antes de empezar a escupir en el inodoro par luego ir por un vaso de agua y enjaguarse.

* * *

 _Bueno, tenía ganas de hacer el capítulo, aunque espero que les haya gustado, Mbinguni le copia siempre a su primo y a su hermana, la cual aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Si salió algo corto, procuraré desarrollar un poco más a Mbinguni más adelante, por cierto, su nombre en Suajili significa Cielo. La idea es que fuera un personaje fastidioso, además de que Douglas no es nungún Gary Stue o como se llame, el también tiene momentos bastante peculiares si se puede decir._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, y nos veremos en el siguiente._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	5. Cafeína de Por medio

_Me alegro de verte, Sean Bienvenidos al Tercer capítulo de Nuevos Vecinos, ya terminé con Remolino Blanco, así que ahora puedo terminar con lo demás, no se preocupen, no pienso irme del fandom, y menos cuando tengo trabajo pendiente, bueno, aquí veremos algo más de Douglas, esta vez agregando más participación de sus hermanos, sin nada más que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ._

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres: Cafeína de por medio.**

* * *

A pesar de que la llegada de Mbinguni no fue para NADA, del agrado de Douglas, pudo al menos pasar tiempo con su Tío, Kuba, el cual era hermano de su difunto padre que en paz descanse, Kuba siempre fue como un padre para el chico, pasaba hablando con el horas y horas, incluso le contaba sus problemas desde que tenía 5 años de edad, aunque cuando Mbinguni había cumplido 4 años, resultaba muy cansador tanto para Douglas como para la hermana de Mbinguni el echo de que siempre les copiaba.

Por lo cual, esta vez, realmente Kuba se haría cargo de hablar con la copinona para que dejara de hacerlo, mientras que Douglas jugaba baloncesto con sus hermanos afuera, luego de que se les fuera la cafeína durante la noche, y también después de regresar de la iglesia Adventista de Royal Woods, así que aprovecharon de pasar tiempo con su hermano antes de que fuera a visitar a Lincoln esta vez, luego también lo haría con Clyde más adelante, a parte de que le resultaba interesante verlo dentro de una gran familia, Luego de jugar un rato, se dio un baño tras sudar mucho en el juego, se despidió de sus hermanos, su madre, su tío, y de su sobrina, a esta última le pidió a su tío de que no entrara a su habitación, y menos que usara su cepillo de dientes otra vez.

-Cuídate hijo.-Dijo Marta.-No llegues tarde.

-Claro.-Dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Lynn ya se había recuperado de la alergia producto de la picadura de abeja luego que Douglas la estrellara contra un árbol Hueco con una colmena adentro, la deportista estaba viendo la televisión junto a Lincoln, pero estaba de brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, no estaba de buen humor mientras que el albino se divertía viendo televisión.

-¿Como puedes ser amigo de el?-Dijo Lynn indignada, después de que ninguno de los 2 se hablara cuando Lincoln encendió el televisor.

-Lynn, no empieces ¿quieres?-dijo Lincoln.

-¡Ese tonto cree que puede ganarme, pero cuando volvamos a la escuela el Lunes ya va a ver!

Lincoln solo rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina, además de que tenía algo de hambre, así que se prepararía uno de sus emparedados. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver papel Higiénico pegado con pegamento bien trabajado pegado a la pared formando una X con puntas en cada esquina decorada con otras x de rojo sangre, además de que en varias partes estaban las letras formando la palabra "¡PANDEMONIO!"

-(Quejido) Mortimer Scratch de nuevo.-Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que pasa, Hermano?-Preguntó Luna quien estaba entrando en la cocina.

-Eso está pasando.-Respondió señalando a la ventana, haciendo que Luna también mostrara la misma expresión de fastidio que su hermano.-Scratch ataca de nuevo.

-Dios, No esperaba volver a tener que lidiar con ese chico otra vez.

Mortimer Scratch o Morty, era un chico que vivía en el mismo vecindario que Los Louds en compañía de su 2 padres, los hermanos de su madre, y resulta que era el hermano mayor de en total **40** hermanos, eran de origen campesino y provenientes de zonas rurales cercanas a la frontera con canadá, sus padres eran Johanes Scratch, quien se dedicaba a fabricar papel con la ayuda de sus hijos debido a que estos tenían un enorme gusto por el papel de baño para hacer manualidades o travesuras, mientras que su madre era Cleo Scratch, la cual era una mujer atlética debido a que amaba la ginmasia y ayudaba a su esposo en la fábrica.

Lo que Morty y sus 39 hermanos más le gustaba hacer, eran travesuras, ellos también habían creado una pequeña serie de cómics de superhéroes con su prima, donde ellos eran demonios encabezados por Morty que les encantaba causar estragos en la ciudad mediante al uso de papel higiénico, mientras que su prima era la heroína que debía detenerlos, los 38 hermanos de Morty eran de entre 4 y 12 años, mientras que el menor solo tenía un par de meses, eran muy conocidos luego de llegar al vecindario, justo en sus bordes del oeste, ellos ya se habían ganado reputación, pero a diferencia de los Loud, sorprendentemente no emitían un ruido fuerte ni similar al de ellos siendo un número mayor de integrantes, pero destacaban por el hecho de que siempre eran Liderados por su hermano mayor el cual siempre les pagaba con caramelos, Papel Higiénico y más que nada, queso, el alimento que más encantaba a los 40 hermanos, donde les gustaba molestar a la gente para divertirse, además de también destacar en la escuela, todos yendo a la misma donde iba Lincoln y sus hermanas, ni los bravucones se metían con ellos, ya que ellos eran igual que las hormigas: trabajaban juntos siempre y de forma coordinada para acabar con un enemigo, siendo total de 40, hablar con sus padres era siempre el camino más seguro.

* * *

Douglas iba caminando tranquilamente, teniendo en su mano un pequeño papel donde tenía la dirección de la casa Loud, además de que Lincoln le había contado su admiración por los cómics al chico deportista, caminó un par de cuadras y al llegar a la avenida Franklin, notó cual era la casa a la que se dirigía, así que se puso frente al patio delantera y al dar un par de pasos, oyó que lo llamaba una voz madura.

-Hola chico.-Lo llamó un señor de tercera edad.-No te había visto antes por aquí. Y menos a alguien como tu, sin ofender.

-Oh, Hola señor.-Respondió.-Un placer. En realidad vivo un par de casas de aquí, no es tan lejos ni tan cerca.

-Bueno, No se si te haz dado cuenta de como es esa casa.

-Oh, si.-Dijo.-Mi amigo Lincoln me contó al respecto, pero no es nada fuera del otro mundo.

-Ah, ¿Conoces al pequeño Loud?-Preguntó.

-Oh si, Llegué a la ciudad la semana pasada, nos conocimos en la escuela, hoy quise venir a visitarlo y ver que tan difíciles son sus hermanas pero a la vez puede que sean simpáticas, además también vino a visitarme el fin de semana. Me llamo Douglas, Douglas Jonhson

-Ya veo, Yo soy el señor Quejón.

-Espere, ¿como Dijo?-Preguntó

-Soy el Señor Quejón, pero bueno, así me dicen todos.

-Pues...Un placer.-Dijo estrechando su mano.-Le deseo un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Luego de conocer al vecino de los Louds, Douglas siguió hasta la puerta donde procedió a tocar el timbre, solo para ser respondido con una fuerte descarga dejando salir un fuerte "auch!"

-Ahora de recordarle a Lincoln de arreglar su timbre.-Dijo Mientras se acariciaba la mano con la que tocó el timbre, entonces Fue recibido por la que sería la cuarta mayor.

-Oh, Hola, Tu eres Douglas ¿verdad?

-Sip, El mismo.-Dijo alegremente.-Lincoln vino a visitarme el otro día, y yo pensé también corresponderle, además quise confirmar que realmente eran ustedes 11 hermanos ¿o me equivoco del tipo de _Hermandad_ Que estoy hablando.-Dijo con una risa a su broma.

-Ja ja ja, Diste en clavo, ahora sabes que estamos _Hermanados_ en esto, Jajaja, ¿Entiendes?

-Jeje, Si, entiendo.

Entonces Luan invitó pasar a Douglas, entrando a la sala de estar pudo ver a las gemelas pasar conduciendo el auto de Lola, Lincoln estaba precisamente viendo la televisión al lado de Luna y Lynn, la cual frunció el seño con hostilidad al afroamericano con Vitiligo, quería abalanzarse sobre el y darle una paliza, pero al tener en cuenta que sus hermanos se lo impedirían, sumado a que nuevamente la castigarían por su actuar, simplemente guardó su rabia y procedió a subir a su habitación si decir ni una palabra.

Sin embargo, las demás hermanas y Lincoln fueron a recibir a Douglas, conociendo ya a Luna y Luan, después de ser recibido por ambas, las demás procedieron.

-Un gusto, Douglas, Soy Lola Loud.-Dijo La pequeña princesa.-es un placer conocer a...

-Un gusto, Doug.-Dijo Lana de imprevisto.-¿Te puedo decir Doug?

-LANA, TE DIJE QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS CUANDO ESTOY CONOCIENDO GENTE.

-¡Yo también tengo derechos ¿sabes?!

-¡Chicas!-Declaró Lincoln frente a ambas.-No saben que es de mala educación pelearse frente a invitados.

-Díselo a...-Dijeron ambas pero entonces Lincoln las tomó de las muñecas y las mandó a la cocina, ninguna supo como reaccionar ante el acto de Lincoln, quedaron sorprendidas.

-Lamento eso, Douglas.-Dijo.-Pero me ocupare de ellas.-Prometió viendo con mirada autoritaria sobre las gemelas, que no pudieron prestar objeción ante ese rostro que parecía ser más propio de Lori.

-Bueno, Así que tu eres el nuevo amigo de nuestro hermano ¿verdad?-Dijo La mayor de todas, Lori.

-Si, Claro.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Saben, son muy afortunadas de tener a alguien como Lincoln, es bastante atento como hermano mayor.

-Uhh...en realidad es la primera vez que lo vimos así.-Confesó.

-¿la primera?

-Si, a veces no intervenía en las peleas de las gemelas, pero cuando lo hacía, era paciente y actuaba como mediador.-Comentó la rubia.

-Bueno, no está demás que a veces eso pase, pero estoy seguro que sabrá solucionarlo, un placer conocerlas.

Entonces Lincoln volvió con las gemelas con sus manos sobre sus hombros, ya que se había encargado de solucionar la disputa del par de niñas, entonces Lincoln se acercó al chico con Vitiligo.

-Me alegra verte, Dogulas.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-A mi también, sabes por poco pensé que casi era una locura difícil de creer, pero se nota que si son una gran familia.-Dijo.

-Realmente somos todos así.-Dijo Lucy, apareciendo de la nada, asustando a los chicos.

-Oh, hola, me has dado un buen susto. Veo que eres una de las hermanas menores de Lincoln ¿verdad?

-Precisamente, Soy Lucy.

-Pues es un placer.-Dijo y se dirigió a Lincoln.-Oye Lincoln, ¿juegas un poco de baloncesto?

-No, no soy bueno en eso.

-Vamos, al menos puedes verme como he practicado en el patio trasero ¿quieres?-Sugirió.

-Bueno, Vale.-Aceptó.

-Ah!, También he traído esto.

Douglas le pasó a Lincoln un cómic que había escrito a mano una vez, en el mostraba a un Héroe con capucha de cabeza, capa y pantalones cortos verdes con una camisa sin mangas color dorado y guanteletes de acero también pintados de dorado, siendo afro igual que su autor, Los 2 salieron al patio trasero, mientras Douglas practicaba sus movimientos de baloncesto, Lincoln estuvo mirando el cómic que Douglas había creado, no estaba mal, aunque Douglas era más al estilo deportivo del baloncesto, mientras Lincoln miraba algo del cómic del chico, las gemelas no pudieron evitar ver los movimientos y técnicas del chico de color, tampoco pudieron evitarlo Las 2 mayores de la familia y Lisa, aquella destreza, como girar el balón en su nariz, dar giros de la pelota alrededor de el, lanzarlo arriba suyo y atraparla por detrás, y su enorme salto con el que arrojó el balón contra el suelo y al caer el, volvió a sus manos como si nada.

Lincoln quedó impresionado con el cómic, pero también quedó impresionado con la destreza de Douglas para el baloncesto, si, había alcanzado a ver varios de sus movimientos, el sus hermanas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver su talento para ese deporte.

-Wow, eso fue increíble, Douglas.-Dijo Lana.-Eres muy bueno en baloncesto.

-Gracias.-Dijo.-Este deporte es mi pasión, y todo se lo debo a mis 2 hermanos mayores.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?-Preguntó Leni.

-Claro, Edwin y Edwars, son gemelos, son mis hermanos mayores.-Dijo.-Ellos me enseñaron la belleza del baloncesto, jugaban mucho en la secundaria, y me invitaron la primera vez cuando tenía 3 años y...-Decayó de ánimo al recordar a su padre.

-¿Douglas?-Preguntó Leni nuevamente.

-Chicas.-Dijo Lincoln.-Douglas, su padre había fallecido cuando era pequeño, el me lo contó.

-Cuando tenía 3 años...(suspiro)...Sufrió una insuficiencia cardíaca.-Añadió el mismo.

-Vaya, lo...lo sentimos mucho.-Dijo Leni apenada.

-No se preocupen.-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.-Todavía tengo a Mamá y a mis hermanos mayores, así como a mi tío, y Papá esta siempre conmigo, incluso muerto, se que cuando Dios Venga y nos salve a todos, volveremos a estar juntos.-Añadió en lo que Lisa se aproximaba a el.

-Es un placer conocer a una unidad de amistad de mi unidad fraternal masculina, Douglas Jonhson, yo soy Lisa Loud, mi estimado Cromanon.

-¿Cromanon?-Preguntó Confundido.

-Es la siguiente evolución del Neandertal, por lo que se sabe, casi la mayoría de la población humana moderna tienen ese gen de neandertal, excepto los de áfrica al sur del sahara. Ya que tu tienen ascendencia Africana, no posees ese gen ni tu familia tampoco.-Argumentó.-Yo soy Lisa Loud, un placer conocer a un chico a pesar de ser de concepciones Religiosas.

-Pues...Un placer, Pequeña.-Dijo.-Veo que eres una niña muy inteligente

* * *

-Solo Míralo.-Dijo Lynn viendo desde la ventana, espiando.-Ganándose a mis Hermanos...No, Robándose a mis hermanos para después restregar toda su gloria en mi cara, jejeje, No creas que me tienes, Douglas, vas a caer, bajo, bien bajo, tanto que entonces tu...

-Lynn.

-¡AH!, Ugh!, Lucy.-Dijo Lynn con la mano el pecho, claramente molesta por el susto.-Por dios, juro que un día de estos nos darás un infarto a todos. ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

-Lo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que dijiste.-Dijo.-¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-Bah.-Se burló Lynn.-¿Exagerando? ¿yo? Está claro que Douglas quiere arruinar mi vida social, y además robarse a mi familia.-Entonces Volvió a voltear y Lucy ya no estaba ahí.-Lucy?...Bah, no importa.-Dijo volviendo a voltear a seguir espiando.

* * *

-...Y la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, el mismo Einstein dijo eso,a pesar de ser ateo, esa es una razón lógica para descartar la teoría del Big bang ¿no crees?-Dijo Douglas a Lisa respecto al por qué no abalaba la teoría del big bang, una razón más para conservar su concepción cristiana.

- _Nota mental: Buscar una razón lógica para aprobar el Big bang.-_ Dijo Lisa a sus adentros, pues había sido un gran golpe, según ella, para la ciencia y para si misma también, pues esos argumentos eran válidos y Lógicos.

-Douglas.-Dijo Lincoln acercándose con el Cómic que el Africano-estadounidense hizo.-Esto...Es asombroso, Eres muy original.-Dijo al ver el cómic de "Super D"

-Gracias, se me ocurrió hacerlo una vez como un pasatiempo, creo que me salió bien.

-Es increíble.-Dijo Lincoln.-para ser alguien más del deporte, este cómic es asombroso.

Dogulas estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, su madre, Marta estaba llamando.

-Hola, Mamá.

 _-Douglas, tenemos problemas._

-¿Que?-Preguntó sorprendido y al instante, preocupado.-¿Que pasa?

 _-(Suspiro) Tus Hermanos_.-Dijo. _-Edwin y Edwars se sobrepasaron nuevamente con el café._

-Sabes que les encanta.-Dijo algo confundido, ya que en ese punto era algo normal en sus hermanos mayores.-No le veo problema a eso.

 _-Resulta que se han ido de la casa, estaban como locos con tantos litros de cafeína que suelen tomar, sabes de lo que son capaces con toda esa cafeína en sus sistemas._

-Bien, Eso es un problema, ¿A donde fueron?

 _-Creo que fueron por donde tu fuiste a visitar a Lincoln, aunque dudo que te hayan intentado seguir, aún con esa cantidad de cafeína, no se entrometerían en tus asuntos hasta donde sé._

-De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, madre.-Dijo Douglas.-Ahorita los voy a buscar, Adiós, Te quiero.-Agregó antes de colgar, pidió el cómic de Lincoln y se tomó su teléfono para ver si alguno de sus 2 hermanos Gemelos contestaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Doug?-Preguntó Lori.

-Mis hermanos mayores se fueron de casa sin avisar, así que debo encontrarlos antes de que hagan una locura ellos 2.

-Pero ellos son tus hermanos mayores.-Dijo Leni.-¿No deberían ellos cuidarte a ti?

-Lo hacen, pero tienen una adicción al café, una vez que empiezan, jamás paran, y se ponen igual como un Chiguagua, o a alguien que se le dio una sobredosis de adrenalina.

Entonces Douglas tomó marcó los teléfonos de sus hermanos, como esperaba, ninguno contestó, así que tenía que encontrarlos antes de que hicieran una locura, aunque quizás...ya era un poco tarde.

Sobre el Árbol que estaba frente a la casa Loud, cayó un vehículo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Mejor me voy dando prisa.-Dijo Douglas, apresurándose para ir a buscar a sus hermanos.

-Creo que te acompaño.

* * *

Lincoln y Douglas avanzaron por donde había rastro de Destrucción, además de varios puestos de café Saqueados y vacíos, Obviamente el deportista de color sabía que se trataba de uno de sus Hermanos sobrepasado con la cafeína, Las Chicas también lo acompañaron, algunas por también querer ayudar al amigo de Lincoln y otras por curiosidad, entre ellas, Lynn, si bien, no veía con buenos ojos a Douglas, la curiosidad de que tenía parientes que podían causar ese nivel de estragos le resultó interesante.

llegaron al centro comercial que estaba cercado por la policía, Douglas pudo divisar a su hermano Edwars hurgando en los puestos de café como un mono o un vagabundo.

- _Esta es la policía, más le vale dejar el café y salga con las manos en alto.-_ Dijo un oficial pero como respuesta, Edwars arrojó un carrito por los Aires y estrellándose con una patrulla.

- _El sospechoso ha arrojado un objeto contra la policía, se el considera potencialmente peligroso._

 _-_ ¡¿Que?! oiga, señor, no es peligroso.-Intervino Douglas.

- _Mantente alejado, niño.-_ Dijo.

-Ese "sospechoso" del que hablan es mi hermano mayor, se pone así siempre que se sobrepasa con el café, déjeme hablar con el.

Douglas pasó adentro del centro comercial y se acercó con cuidado a su hermano, quien, al acabarse todo el café, estaba sentado con el trasero en el suelo y gruñendo y convulsionando de vez en cuando.

-Edwars.-Lo llamó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!-Gritó.-¡NO GRITES TAN FUERTE...GAH...GGRRRRHHH...ARGHH, MUCHO CAFÉ...GAH!...GRR...ARGGH...KYAGGHH!

-Hermano, Soy yo.-Dijo tomando su tiritante brazo.-Respira hondo.

-¡Demasiada Preso! AAAAHHH, JESUCRISTO.-Gritó y Arrojó un trozo de Roca enorme que arrancó del suelo hacia afuera, inmediatamente Douglas se acercó a el y trató de calmarlo.

-Respira hondo.

-Uf...Uf...Uf...ohhh, AHHHH, Aaaah...uf.-Respiró Edwars comenzando a bajarles los niveles de cafeína.

-Al fin, Hermano.-Dijo Aliviado.-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ay!-Dijo tapándose el oído.-Si, pero no grites tan fuerte ¿si?

Edwars se puso sus anteojos y su hermano menor lo ayudó a levantarse, Douglas avisó de que ahora estaba bien, así que, luego de que se sentara a calmarse un poco, llamó a su madre para que le recogiera, aunque aún faltaba el hermano gemelo de Edwars.

-¿Sabes a donde fue Edwin?-Preguntó.

Apenas Douglas terminó de preguntar, pudieron ver un helicóptero.

-Quizás eso responda a tu pregunta.-Dijo Luan.

El helicóptero llegaba a un rascacielos en Royal Woods, toda una multitud se había reunido alrededor, hasta varios aviones habían aparecido volando alrededor, para luego ser derribados por un chico afroamericano con Vitiligo como si se creyera King Kong, Douglas supo de quien se trataba.

- _Detente ahora mismo antes de que tengamos que usar la fuerza bruta, Muchacho!_

- _AAAAAHHHHHH!-_ Gritaba Edwin. _-DEMASIADA PRESIÓOOOOON! GAAAHHHH!_

Las autoridades estaban rodeando el área, pues Edwin había arrojado diversos escombros al suelo desde la cima del rascacielos, por lo cual la policía tuvo que sacar a las personas cercanas, además de que Edwin había derribado a los aviones y helicópteros que estaban rodeándolo.

Para Douglas el terror llegó cuando su hermano saltó por los aires, la gente también gritó al ver al chico caer desde lo más alto del rascacielos.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO, DISPERSENSE!-Gritó Douglas hacia los Louds al ver que Edwin iba a caerles justo encima.

El hermano mayor de Douglas golpeó una patrulla detrás de donde estaban los Louds, destruyéndola por completo, al disiparse el humo se mostró a Edwin, con su camisa abotonada abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho perfectamente articulado, en una pose de su puño izquierdo golpeando el suelo mirando hacia abajo de rodillas.

- _Quédese donde está y no nos obligue a usar la fuerza bruta.-_ Habló un oficial desde un parlante pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edwin, de un puñetazo, destruyó otra patrulla y arrojó un carro sobre unos oficiales que alcanzaron a quitarse del medio.

-¡EDWIN NO ME DIGAS QUE TOMASTE EL _SUPER-CAFÉ_ DE LA ABUELA!-Gritó.

-Espera, ¿Super-café?-Preguntó Luan.

-(Suspiro) era un café de cafeína súper cargada que solo nuestra abuela sabía hacer en República democrática del Congo.-Dijo cuando el auto de su madre apareció con la mencionada, Mbinguni y Edwars.

-Edwars, no me digas que tienen el super-café de la abuela.-Dijo su hermano menor con algo de molestia.

-Ah, si.-Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza por la resaca y jaqueca por el café.-en realidad...Nos dio la receta.

-¿¡Que?!-Esta vez fue Marta la que Exclamó.-Ustedes 2 y yo tendremos una seria conversación cuando esto termine, y van a entregarme esa receta en donde la tengan.

-Si, Mamá.-Dijo Edwars pasándose los dedos por las orejas, ya que un efecto secundario que causaba ese trance de Cafeína era que la audición se hacía más sensible.

-Vaya, Doug, No puedo creer que tus hermanos puedan causar ese nivel de destrozos por un poco de café.-Dijo Lola.

-Lo mismo digo.-Añadió Lincoln.-ese nivel de destrucción es mucho más que toda nuestra familia junta.

-Eso no importa ahora.-Pidió Douglas.-Tenemos que llegar a el antes de que provoque alguna catástrofe.

-¿No hay algo que pueda calmarlo?-Preguntó Lori.

-En ese estado es casi imposible.-Dijo Douglas cuando se puso a recordar algo y calló un momento.-Espera, hay algo...¡El capuchino! Eso es, el capuchino siempre nos calma cada vez que alguno de nosotros se sobrepasa con el café.

-Volveré a casa a preparar un poco de capuchino para Edwin.-Dijo Marta.-Hijo, Sigue de cerca a tu hermano, Edwars, vas con el.

-Si.-Dijo el chico aún con un poco de resaca.-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber causado todo esto los 2.

Con esa iniciativa, los 2 hermanos, en compañía de los Louds, siguieron de cerca a Edwin, el cual había atravesado un muro de concreto de un salto hacia una cafetería, no sin antes de que Dogulas y Edwars se arrojaran sobre el para contenerlo, pero con la fuerza que Edwin hacía producto de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, solo eran como un par de cuerdas rotas que en vano contenían al chico.

-Hey!, Denos una mano!-Pidió Douglas quien trataba, junto con Edwars, contener al gemelo del último.

Primero fueron Lincoln y Luna los que ofrecieron ayuda, después Luan, Leni y Lori, después Lynn, y luego las menores también se arrojaron encima para contener a Edwin, a pesar de que casi lo lograban, al menos Edwin ya estaba de cierta forma, Contenido para evitar que causara más estragos, Douglas tomó el teléfono y llamó a su madre.

-¡Mamá, ya lo tenemos!-Exclamó a su teléfono.-Espero que el capuchino esté listo, No sé por cuanto tiempo podremos contenerlo!

- _Oh, God!-_ Gritaba Edwin en Inglés.-GAAAAAAHHH!. JESUCRISTO, ES DEMASIADA PRESIOOOOOOOOON! _AH, JESUS DUDE!, GAH!_

-Descuida, yo y tu Tío Kuba vamos en camino, Kuba está conduciendo mientras yo estoy terminando de preparar el capuchino.-Dijo Marta desde el otro lado.

-JESUCRISTO, ES DEMASIADA PRESION!-Gritó esta vez Edwars.

-¡EDWARS!-Gritó Marta con enojo.-¡¿Volviste a tomar café?!

-No, mamá!-Aclaró.-Estoy con Douglas y los Louds tratando de contener a mi hermano, AH!-Gritó casi saliendo del agarre porque su hermano intentó zafarse.-JESÚS, Dense prisa, por favor, no aguantaremos mucho antes de que vuelva a escapar.

-De acuerdo, estamos a una calle de donde están ustedes, aguanten.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-Dijo Lana intentando mantenerse sobre Edwin.

- _GRRAAAAAAHHHH!_

Entonces pudieron ver el vehículo de Marta llegar otra vez, la mencionada salió rápidamente con un vaso de capuchino y Tanto Douglas como Edwin dejaron que la cara de Edwin quedara a la vista para que su madre le diera el sorbo.

-Aún lado.-Pidió la mujer y le puso el vaso en la boca de Edwin.

Pronto la fuerza con la que intentaba zafarse comenzó a ser con menos intensidad paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido y los Loud detuvieron su agarre, quedando como si hubieran sudado la gota gorda, aunque técnicamente, si sudaron la gota gorda.

* * *

-Y después la señora Jonhson nos dio las gracias por ayudar a contener a sus hijos.-Dijo Lana, ya que los hermanos estaban contándole la historia de lo que pasó con los Gemelos Jonhson por su adicción al café.

-Y luego nos dijo que si después pudieran devolvernos el favor, podríamos decirles.-Agregó Lori.-Pero Literalmente preferiría no tener nada que ver con el Café.-Dijo recordando a los Gemelos Jonhson con esos niveles de cafeína en sus sistemas.

-Entonces como Douglas va a tener que preocuparse por sus hermanos mayores después de este incidente ¿puedo volver a practicar?-Dijo Lynn.

-Hija, en serio, ¿que clase de excusa es esa?-Dijo Rita.-Solo porque te metiste en un problema que no tiene nada que ver con tu castigo, no significa que podrás librarte así como así.

-Bueno, olvidemos esto y vamos, la cena está servida.-Dijo Lynn padre tratando de animar la situación por la mala jugada que hizo Lynn y el por que los Chicos habían regresados con edor, así que tuvieron que darse un baño todos.

 _-Otro caótico Día en la casa_ Loud.-NosDijo Lincoln.- _Aunque para variar se puede mencionar la adicción que los hermanos de Douglas tienen hacia el café, gracias a ellos, los puestos de café van a ser difíciles de encontrar, seguramente todos los que madrugan van a tener que buscar una alternativa al café._


	6. Ace Savvy y Super D

**Capítulo Cuatro: Ace Savvy y Súper D**

 _Disclamer: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y el OC que aparecerá es de MontanaHatsune, los demás OCs y la trama son lo único mío, con el único fin de entretener, solo espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 _Lincoln se había quedado impresionado con el cómic que su amigo Douglas le había mostrado su pequeño cómic que había creado con un superhéroe creado también por su amigo, mostrando a un héroe con fuerza sobrehumana y con la capacidad de volar, ah, e invulnerabilidad, Lincoln quedó impresionado por el contenido, así que le pidió permiso a su amigo un día después para usar a ese héroe en un crossover con Aca Savvy, el aceptó. Aunque le aclaró a Lincoln que su héroe era del mundo futurísta, así que a Lincoln se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un Ace Savvy y la Full House Gang, pero en un diseño futurista._

En la parte central de la ciudad las alarmas de emergencia estaban sonando, la gente estaba huyendo de la destrucción del centro mientras la policía acordonaba la zona, un monstruo araña-Mecánico estaba destruyendo los edificios con un cañón desintegrador instalado en su lomo y escupiendo ácido contra los carros policiales y disparó pequeños dardos que causaban parálisis y pérdida de conciencia contra algunos, fue entonces que aparecieron Ace, vistiendo uno de sus clásicos trajes pero de color naranja, y sin la ropa interior por fuera, y Jack un ojo.

-Yo distraeré a la araña, Ace.-Dijo Jack un ojo.-Intenta desconectar sus sistemas.

-Entendido, Tuerto Jack.-Dijo Ace.-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.-Dijo su compañero y sacó un gancho para moverse por los edificios y disparó un par de granadas contra el robot-Araña para llamar su atención.-¡Oye arácnido super desarrollado! ¡A que no me atrapas!-gritó arrojándole otro par de perdigones.

La araña mecánica comenzó a ir detrás de jack mientras que Ace se aferraba al lomo de robot y buscó alguna abertura para poder infiltrarse, encontró una parte rota luego de que un helicóptero que derribó con con anterioridad le hubiera lanzado un misil, Ace se aferró disparando un jojo de energía naranja.

* * *

 **Future Ace Savvy.**

 **Nombre real: Lincoln Loud.**

 **Categoría de Héroe por poder: Categoría 4**

 **Clase: A**

 **Poderes: Agilidad, disparos y o golpes de poderosa energía naranja, Crear un Jojo energético como herramienta, experto Planificador y estratega. Carta de Héroes para contactarlos o llamarlos una vez identificados.**

* * *

 **Future** **Full House Gang.**

 **Clase: A**

 **Integrantes:**

 **Future High Card (Categoría 3)**

 **Future Eleven of Hearts (Categoría 4)**

 **Future Night Club (Categoría 4)**

 **Future Joker (Categoría 2)**

 **Future Strong Suit (Categoría 3)**

 **Future Ace Savvy (Formalmente) (Categoría 4)**

 **Future Eight of Spades (Categoría 4)**

 **Future Royal Flush (Categoría 3)**

 **Future Queen of Diamonds (Categoría 3)**

 **Future Card Counter (Categoría 4)**

 **Future Deuce (Categoría 5)**

Ace se adentró y vio que por dentro, el robot tenía partes biológicas, entre conectadas con cables eléctricos mientras diversos fluidos escurrían, repugnante de ver si eres alguien muy Higiénico.

-Al menos Queen of Diamonds no fue la que tuvo que meterse, hubiera imaginando su rostro.-Pensó Ace mientras avanzaba dentro del "mecanismo", hasta que se cansó de tanto deambular con los fluidos cayéndole encima, así que, en el abdomen del arácnido para preparar su mayor disparo de energía naranja, pero entonces la Araña robot comenzó a tambalearse con furia, la araña sabía que Ace se había metido dentro de ella así que comenzaba a golpearse contra los edificios mientras la gente estaba escapando.

- _¡Ace, La araña sabe que estás dentro de ella, está tratando de quitarte de ella, destruyela ya antes de que alguien salga herido!_

-Recibido, Tuerto Jack.-Dijo Ace desde su comunicador.

Comenzó a canalizar su energía, iluminándose en un Halo naranja y blanco que destellaba chispas eléctricas, hasta que finalmente se vio al Robot Araña iluminarse en esa Luz teniendo entre los Testigos a Jack un ojo, hasta que finalmente el robot explotó en un masijo de tripas, baba y metal, mientras Ace salía de su interior.

-Acuerdame tomar un baño antes de que comience a apestar, Jack.-Dijo Ace, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-¿Jack?

volteo a ver a su compañero y lo vio tirado en el suelo, al socorrerlo vio que uno de los dardos paralizantes le había dado en su brazo derecho, cuando otra explosión hizo temblar la tierra, pero vio a la Full house gang llegar pronto encontrando a Ace y a un inconsciente Jack.

-Rápido, Ace.-Dijo The High Card.-Hay un monstruo de metal gigante asotanado la zona este de CIUDAD L.-Dijo la mayor a su hermano.

-Entendido, Card Counter, ¿Puedes ayudar a Jack?

-Mmmhh, Una dosis de paralizante y fluntrazepam, podría estar inconsciente durante 12 horas.-Dijo Card Counter.

-No importa.-Dijo Ace.-Con tal de que esté bien, será mejor que nos preocupemos de ese monstruo metálico que mencionas, Hermana mayor.

-Vale, Allá vamos.

En la parte central, efectivamente un ser Humanoide, del tamaño de una montaña, totalmente metálico, estaba caminando como pedro por su casa, pisoteando uno que otro edificio, inmediatamente Counter lo identificó como un monstruo categoría 5, el más peligroso y grande de todos los anteriores, pues hace varias semanas, La Ciuda L estaba siendo invadida por diversas clases de Monstruos bio-mecánicos, y en ese momento, Ace, Jack y la Full House eran los únicos héroes que podían prestar servicios en Ciudad L ya que los demás héroes estaban haciendo frentes a más de los monstruos mecánicos que en comparación a los que atacaban Ciudad L, eran Más y más fuertes.

De pronto una Niña que estaba llorando en medio de la destrucción estaba apunto de caerle encima el pie del gigante mecánico, pues estaba en donde iba a dar otro de sus pasos gigantescos, entonces Eleven of Hearts voló de la van, y con uno de sus Lazos que esta vez eran entre ceda de hilo artesano y Fibra sintética, cortesía de Card Counter, logró atrapar a la niña antes de que el pie gigante aplastara el lugar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-Ve a esconderte.-Respondió Eleven of Hearts y la niña corrió.

Card Counter usó sus poderes telequinéticos para arrojar escombros sobre el gigante metálico, Royal Flush creo una enorme llave inglesa debido a que era tecnópata, osea, controlaba la tecnología y era capaz de crear mecanismos de la nada, No parecieron hacerle ni el más mínimo Rasguño al gigante metálico.

Strong Suit trató de golpear con su super fuerza a la espalda del gigante de metal una vez sobre su espalda, mientras que Night Club subió hasta su Oídos en intentó rompérselos, sin éxito tampoco. Incluso Queen of diamonds no logró hacerle daño a ese gigante del tamaño de una montaña a pesar de sus habilidades que consistían en crear cristales de su cuerpo o levantarlos con la mente.

Finalmente Ace intentó acertar su más poderosa bola energética, sus hermanas abrieron espació y Ace cargó un fulminante rayo de energía naranja que formó un cráter a su alrededor, y el rayó impactó contra el gigante metálico, pero dejó al ser con su metal ardiendo y su vista apuntó hacia Ace y compañía con una mirada asesina.

El gigante de metal acorazado levantó su puño que comenzó a iluminarse en energía, preparándose para golpearles, pero afortunadamente, Joker apareció de la nada, sus poderes eran la invisibilidad y los campos de fuerza, y antes de que el gigante los aplastara con su enorme puño cargado de energía, creo un campo de fuerza alrededor del cráter, pero este comenzó a mostrar grietas mientras Joker intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlo.

-Resiste, Hermana.-Pidió Night Club.

-¡Rápido, No...! ¡No...aguantaré...M...Mucho!-Pidió la comediante heroína mientras su campo estaba agrietándose por completo.

-Trataré de pedir ayuda.-Dijo Ace viendo todas las cartas que tenía, si un héroe a convocar estaba disponible, la carta brillaba, tenía en total 9 más las de sus hermanas y jack, pero solo una estaba brillando, osea, disponible.-Chicas, solo puedo llamar a uno de nuestros aliados, Eleven of Hearts, es tu día de suerte.-La segunda mayor sonrió, ya que supo de quien se trataba.

Ace usó su "carta" y justo cuando el campo de fuerza se rompería, un corte de espada iluminó la escena, el gigante metálico se cubrió la parte de la muñeca donde recibió el corte, el gigante se levantó y vio al que le dio el corte, se trataba de un joven de unos 20 años, con armadura de Arcángel, dejando descubiertos su brazos y parte de su pecho, específicamente su barriga, su armadura protegía su cabeza y partes vitales, ademas de botas de armadura y guanteletes, junto un casco que protegía su rostro pero dejando ver su cabello blanco plateado, contrastando con su armadura de color negro y ojos rojo escarlata, además de que volaba gracias a alas del mismo color que su armadura, venía armado con una espada del mismo color que sus ojos y preparó uno de sus mayores poderes contra el monstruo metálico.

-GRAN CAUCÓN.-Gritó y arremetió un fuerte golpe contra la bestia, haciendo que se tambaleara, entonces Eleven of Hearts voló hacia el, el chico la recibió.

-Están bien todos ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Si corazón.-Dijo Eleven.-Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo, Angelical Vías.

* * *

 **Angelical Vías**

 **Nombre real: Alexander Vladimir Ivansevic**

 **Categoría de Héroe por poder: 5**

 **Clase: S**

 **Poderes: Alas de ángel para volar, Poderes piroquinéticos de ave fénix, Sangre venenosa, fuerza sobre humana, experto espadachín, Regeneración**

* * *

-Menos mal que llegaste, Angelical.-Dijo Ace.-Por poco no lo contamos.

-Ustedes son mis compañeros, mis hermanos, yo jamás abandono a un amigo.-Dijo Angelical para mirar al gigante metálico.-Es muy grande, incluso mi mayor poder solo parece causarle solo rasguños, nada más.

-Solo pude llamarte a ti.-Añadió Ace.-Todos los demás Aliados nuestros, junto con el resto de los Héroes están luchando con los demás monstruos mecánicos que atacan otras ciudades, Estoy seguro que esto es obra de Megalo, nuestro líder del mundo.

-Debí imaginarlo.-Dijo Card Counter.-Solo el puede crear engendros mecánicos de esa envergadura.

Entonces apareció desde el edificio más alto de Ciudad L, otro robot gigante, este era de aspecto de gorila, además de tener equipados varios lanza misiles en su lomo y estaba decorado con pelo sintético, es decir, pequeñas decoraciones de metal tan delgadas que le hacían parecer pelaje.

El Robot Gorila descendió del edificio causando destrozos al caer, una vez aterrizado, dio un fuerte rugido y se preparó para atacar.

Angelical estuvo apunto de intervenir, pero fue interceptado por un robot Murciélago de considerable tamaño, por lo cual, Ace y la Full house gang tendrían que enfrentarse al Gorila mientras que Angelical se enfrentaba al Murciélago, sin embargo, comenzaron a aparecer los Soldados más espartanos de Megalo, Los Bio-Mans, seres mecánicos capaces de volverse líquidos y crear armas de sus manos, y comenzaron a ir contra la Full house Gang, Strong Suit comenzó a golpear a todos los seres bio-mecánicos de Megalo con sus puños, High Card reveló sables energéticos que salían de su manos, así como la capacidad de teletransportarse, sin embargo, los Bio-mans tenían la capacidad de replicarse y dividirse como si fuera mitosis celular.

Mientras tanto, Angelical se estaba enfrentando al robot murciélago quien trató de elevarlo hasta la estratosfera, pero el Bosnio no iba a dejarse atrapar por la maquina.

-Eso no, bestia metálica, ESPADA DE FUEGO.-Dijo el Bosnio a lo que su espada se volvió de fuego puro y de un corte, partió al robot en el áire, empapándose un poco de su aceite, hubiera caído con los restos del Robot murciélago de no ser por sus alas de Dios, miró hacia abajo y descendió para ayudar a Ace y a la Full House Gang.-¡Tranquilos, allá voy!

-¡Son demasiados!-Exclamó Joker.

-¡Y se multiplican cada vez que matamos a uno!-Gritó Royal Flush.

-¡Tiene que haber uno que coordina a los demás! Si lo matamos a el, nos desharemos de todos.-Aclaró Ace.

Sin embargo, el Robot Gorila comenzó a disparar misiles contra los héroes, los Bio-Mans estaban apunto de inundarlos, parecía que este era su fin, hasta para Angelical Vías.

Sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte pulso hizo temblar todo, cuando Ace Levantó la vista, pudo ver que la cabeza del robot gorila fue reventada de un fuerte estruendo, había mucha materia gris y aceite por todos lados alrededor del cuerpo metálico averiado.

-¡Otro enemigo que sucumbe ante mis puños!-Dijo aquel chico, vestía una capa verde con capucha y un antifaz, camisa Dorada sin mangas con un par de pantalones del mismo color que su capa, lo más destacado eran puños reforzados con metal en sus manos y con una ligera coraza en su pecho que protegía las partes vitales con una D en su pecho, así como zapatos metálicos para amortiguar su caída. Además que notablemente era de color en cuanto a piel.

Aquel Chico comenzó a eliminar a diversos enemigos con sus puños, pero también demostró su habilidad de volar y embistió de una patada a un par de Bio-Mans que estaban acorralando a Ace.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Extendiendo su mano.

-Muchas gracias, colega.-Dijo.-llegaste justo a tiempo.

-Si, Estuviste genial.-Dijo Eleven of Hearts.

Entonces otro Bio-Man salió de los "cuerpos" de los robots, preparado para empalar a traición al héroe, sin embargo, el dio un golpe hacia atrás suyo y lo mandó contra un edificio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, especialmente a Strong Suit, pero no en el buen sentido.

-Wow!, Eso es fuerza de verdad.-Dijo Ace.

-Si, Más que Strong Suit.-Dijo Queen Of Diamonds.

-OYE!-Dijo la mencionada.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-Preguntó Agelical Vías.

-Mi nombre es Super D.-Declaró.

-¡Vienen más!-Declaró Roya Flush ante una oleada de Bio-Mans por todos lados.

Los héroes lucharon para hacerle frente, pero no tardaron en ser superados por los Bio-Mans debido a su capacidad de dividirse por Mitosis, pronto los cuerpos de los robots Líquidos humanoides hicieron que no fuera posible ver a los Héroes.

Sin embargo entre ellos, Super D Apretó su puño, su guante metálico comenzó a presionarse y...

-¡GOLPE DE MEGAPUÑO!-Gritó y dio su puñetazo hacia arriba, mandando a varios Bio-Mans a volar en todas direcciones.

Posteriormente, Super D comenzó a golpear a varios de los robots, ganándoles de un solo golpe a todos los que golpeó, logrando Liberar a Ace, Eight of Spades, Eleven of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds y a Strong Suit.

Se apresuraron a Liberar a sus demás compañeros, Lograron Liberar a las demás hermanas, sin embargo, los Bio-Mans comenzaron a retirarse, llevándose a Angelical Vías. No pudieron alcanzarlo.

-¡Se han llevado a Angelical!-Dijo Eleven of Hearts.

-¡Tenemos que ir tras el ya!-dijo Ace.-Si Megalo logra copiar sus poderes en sus máquinas, quien sabe de lo que podría ser capaz con un poder como ese.

-Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre de Megalo, el edifico más alto de Ciudad L.-Aclaró Card Counter.

Con esa premisa, Ace y la Full House Gang fue en la van directo a la torre de Megalo, Super D Les siguió de cerca, volando cerca de la van, cruzaron la calle en dirección al edificio.

La van rompió la entrada a toda velocidad, los Bio-Mans presentes se apresuraron a detener a los intrusos, pero Card Counter ya había anticipado eso, con la ayuda de los poderes tecnópatas de Royal Flush, construyeron una torreta que disparaba ácido, ya que el ácido y o la lava eran la única debilidad contra robots tipo T-1000 como los Bio-Mans, lograron deshacerse de ellos y evitar que pudieran dividirse por mitosis.

-Solucionado.-Dijo Royal Flush.-Vayamos por Vías.

-Este edificio tiene al parecer 990 pisos, y Ya se dieron cuenta de que llegamos, los ascensores no funcionan.

-Los que puedan agárrense, Eleven, haz lo mismo con el resto.

Ante la declaración de Super D, Ace y las menores se agarraron a el mientras que el resto se agarró a Eleven of Hearts, y Super D levantó su puño nuevamente.

-Agárrense fuerte, y cúbranse los ojos. ¡PUÑETAZO MEGACENDENTE!-Gritó Super D y salió volando hacia arriba atravesando los pisos del edificio hasta llegar al último piso.

En el último piso y el más alto de la Torre Megalo, que llegaba a asomarse en la estratosfera, llegaron los héroes, estaban más robots además de lo Bio-Mans, Angelical Vías estaba atado a una camilla con los ojos vendados para evitar que intentara hacer algo al respecto, ya sea detener el tiempo o asustar a algunos con sus ojos escarlata con visiones del inframundo.

Los héroes no dudaron en avanzar contra los robots de Megalo, mientras que Ace y Super D lograron llegar hasta angelical.

-Cuidado Chicos.-Dijo Angelical sonando nervioso.-Ya lograron extraer mi sangre, no tengo idea para que la querrá Megalo, pero de seguro nada bueno.

-Bueno es un término que usualmente se usa para beneficio propio o de personas cercanas.-Los héroes supieron reconocer esa voz desde el parlante.

-Megalo.-Dijo Ace.

El Villano había mostrado su rostro en la ventana que asomaba a un balcón justo sobre la troposfera terrestre a modo de pantalla, Rubio, de entre 20 o 30 años de edad, vestido con una característica bata de científico sobre una camisa azul claro y anteojos, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran sus ojos, completamente blancos, brillantes y lo más importante: si rastro de pupila alguna, era como mirar a la nada, combinada con su expresión totalmente fría, daba incomodidad y hasta escalofríos al verle a los ojos, ese Era Megalo.

-Angelical vías está en lo correcto respecto a que extraje sus componentes sanguíneos. Pues por su condición "Divina" tiene infinitas aplicaciones potenciales.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que hiciste, Megalo?-Quiso saber Angelical, en tono desafiante.

-Supongo que esta es la parte que, como en el clásico juego de héroes y villanos, el que sería el villano, en este caso yo según su perspectiva, revela sus planes delante de aquellos que desean frustrar los proyectos.-Dijo Megalo y se preparó para revelar su maléfico plan.-Obviamente Angelical Vías es uno de mis peores quebraderos de cabeza por le hecho de que es un Dios aunque no para mí, soy ateo. Bueno, supuse que la única forma de detener a Un Dios es con 2 formas: Cono otro Dios que sea controlado por mi, o volverlo mortal, así que extraje algo de su sangre venenosa hace un año durante un ataque gracias a mis Bio-Mans, estuve todo un año estudiando las propiedades "divinas" entre comillas, de esta sangre, aunque para un genio común, le habría costado la mitad de su vida; después de muchos intentos fallidos, he desarrollado un antídoto para la inmortalidad, este se deshace de todo rastro del "Elixir de Luna" en el organismo del individuo y mitiga la mayoría de sus poderes más fuertes, como el control del tiempo por ejemplo, y no solo eso, sino que también extraje algo de la sangre que tenía y separé el rastro del "Elixir de Luna" y lo puse en otro recipiente, más algo de los poderes de Angelical, junto con mi tecnología, he logrado crear la posibilidad de crear robots y máquinas que están a la misma altura que un dios en cierto modo, y bajo mi control, seré capaz de que nadie, sin importar lo omnipotente que sea en poder, pueda hacerme frente, justo logré crear una máquina de esas características cuando aparecieron ustedes, supongo que llegaron justo a tiempo, ustedes serán los primeros en ver una demostración de lo que mis nuevas creaciones son capaces de hacer.

La comunicación finalizó y entonces, desde afuera, se vio una sombra volar alrededor del edificio que penetraba en al estratosfera, daba vueltas alrededor.

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Royal Flush.

-Ay, no.-Dijo Angelical Vías.-Esto no es bueno.

* * *

-Bueno, no he llegado al final, pero creo que me quedó bien.-Dijo Lincoln presentando su Cómic, a pesar de estar incompleto, su amigo quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Crees? Fue fantástico, Lincoln.-Dijo Douglas.-Manejaste bien a mi héroe y a Angelical Vías, por cierto, ¿como te inspiraste en el?

-En el Novio de mi hermana Leni, Alexander.-Dijo Lincoln.-El emperador del este en persona.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Douglas, incrédulo.-Debes estar bromeando.

-Oh, no, Mira.-Dijo sacando su teléfono y mostrándola una foto de Leni junto a Alexander, dejando nuevamente boquiabierto a su amigo.

-Eso si es de locos.-Comentó incrédulo.-Creo que no se si admirar a tu Hermana o decir "Menuda coincidencia"

-Que cosas dices.-Rió Lincoln.

Entonces el teléfono de Douglas sonó y atendió la llamada de su madre.

-Hola mamá.

- _Hola Hijo, Vuelve pronto a casa, Tu prima llegará pronto, tu tío fue a buscarla al terminal de buses._

-Entendido, Te llamaré cuando esté cerca de casa, Te quiero.

 _-Cuídate._

-Oye Lincoln, fue genial tu cómic, pero yo tengo que volver a casa, Mi otra prima va a llegar pronto, si quieres avísame cuando tu cómic esté terminado.

-Ok, nos vemos Douglas.

-Nos vemos.-Se despidió


End file.
